Timeless Devotion
by LittleLowe
Summary: He craved death until he was reunited with her, promising himself that he would never be letting her go again. Godric/oc
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers, **

**Due to having taken down my previous TrueBlood story I decided to have a go at one I was more interested in to try and make up for it. It has been adopted so it is still up and being continued like I had told you all it would be so I hope you continue to enjoy it as if I had been the one to finish writing it. **

**Anyway I hope you at least give this story a chance since there aren't that many Godric/OC fic's even though I can't get enough of them so read and enjoy. **

**Lots of Love **

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

* * *

><p>Sookie's terrified shriek filled the room when the basement door slammed opened, the force used to open the wooden barrier causing the sound to echo in the dimly lit room as it crashed against the wall with a thud that caused an echo. She couldn't help but shy away, Hugo immediately shouting out to the voice only to be met with silence.<p>

"She's knows guys…you can let me out now!" he screamed out, his claustrophobia setting in as he grabbed the bars as if he could move them with his lack of force. He was a mere human after all.

"You're the traitor! How could you do that! To your nest, to your sheriff, to Isabel!" Sookie screamed at him, looking at him with as much disgust as her Christian nature would allow. She couldn't believe he had managed to hide it from his thoughts, the fact he had betrayed those who accepted him, the vampire who he had once claimed to love. It was disgusting.

"She wouldn't turn me! Do you know what it's like to change everything to suit them, missing meals, missing work and having nothing but them on your thoughts. Your sleeping pattern changing, giving them everything but then finding out they don't _want_ to keep you forever! Do you know what that's like!" he screamed at her, Sookie shunning back as she looked at him with disappointment. She knew Isabel was going to be crushed when she found out.

"You're a horrible person!" she shouted from the other side of the cell, neither of them aware of the intruder slipping into the room with incredible speed as she made her way to where Godric was being held, her normally cold eyes shining with emotion as she caught sight of him.

He was sitting inside the small cell, not bound in anyway but she could _feel_ how depressed and reserved he was. If she had known he wouldn't have snapped out of it like she had thought, she would have come so much sooner.

"You promised" she breathed so quietly that only he could hear. His head snapped in her direction, his eyes bright with surprise, adoration and hope as he caught sight of the woman in front of him.

She was pale, even for a vampire as her amber coloured eyes displayed her emotions in this rare occasion. Her hair a deep shade of auburn as it tumbled down to her mid back, the tight curls flowing over her shoulders as they brushed the perk mounds of her breasts. She was dressed in a simple yet enticing outfit, it being a black pinstriped suit which came to a few inches above her knee, the jacket perfectly tailored as the bright pink ruffled shirt she was wearing matched her equally bright and contrasting heels perfectly.

She was as gorgeous as he remembered, the girl appearing no older than 16 and while she was petite she was anything but innocent. His ears had immediately perked up when he instantly recognised her voice, it sounding like musical bells to his ears as he was immediately on his feet in the small cell and in front of her in the next second. It had been so long since he had seen her, and it pained him that he was the reason why.

"Luna" he breathed, his emotions erratic as he ignored the sounds of another entering the basement in favour of staring into her rare coloured eyes. The amber only served to entrance the pure power which radiated in the small girl. She was only an inch or two shorter than him, the perfect height as he remembered how he would pull her against his side to press his lips to hers.

"You promised Godric, so why are we here?" she asked, her eyes equally taking him in. His shortly cut chestnut hair, his suddenly life-filled eyes, the paleness of his complexion as well as the ancient tattoos which marked his skin. To others he was an ancient, to her he was a mere child.

Godric breathed in sharply, wanting to look away as to avoid the disappointment in her gaze but his body not responding to his thoughts. He craved her presence, he craved her.

"I am sorry, a bad lapse in judgment" he stated softly, neither of them yet taking note of the screams or shouts in the adjoining room. He may have once begged for death, to escape the world of evil and have a chance of being accepted into heaven, but with his angel standing in front of him he knew heaven was wherever she was. He no longer pleaded and hoped for death, his place was by her side where it would always be.

"The fae and human, are they yours?" she asked after a few minutes, hearing the sign of clothing tearing as a human she now knew to be called Gabe attacked the blonde with the intentions of raping her.

Godric knew what she was asking, whether he wanted them to live. If he denied it they would die, it was a simple fact and he found himself speaking before she decided for herself.

"My childe sent them, a foolish move on his part" he stated, effectively sparing their lives.

"You will be leaving with me" she stated in a tone which left no room for argument, his nod was immediate as his eyes glowed knowing that she wouldn't just be taking off like he had feared. It had been the biggest mistake he had made when they had parted, he had thought himself as nothing less than a monster ever since.

As soon as he nodded the young looking girl was in the other cell, her small hand gripping the marines neck as she effortlessly pulled him off the screaming girl who quickly went to cover her modesty as best as she could in her shock.

"Godric!" Sookie suddenly screamed as she scrambled away from the girl who while looked younger than herself picked Gabe off her with a sense of boredom about it. As if the idea that the man who was now struggling in her grip hadn't just tried to rape her, that the vampire seemed as if saving her was more of a chore than anything else.

"I am here dear one, Eric was foolish to send humans after me" Godric stated as he appeared in the girls view, Hugo being unconscious and unaware of what would lay in front of him. Godric couldn't tear his eyes off his angel though, her appearance still perfect as her eyes trailed over the marine with disgust.

"Godric thank god-" Sookie started only to be cut off by the extremely beautiful looking vampire who was staring at her as if her presence was severely unwelcome. She didn't like how the auburn haired girl made her feel as if it was her fault that Gabe tried to rape her, her fingers desperately clutching her ripped dress.

"Get up" Luna sighed as she directed it to the telepath, her voice sounding as if it was a chore. Sookie frowned but quickly got up, keeping her back pressed against the cell wall as she did so.

She had been shocked when she had caught sight of Godric, his appearance not at all what she had expected when Eric had stated he was missing. He looked so young she thought, merely 16 or 17 at the most and while he was still taller than the girl it was clear Eric would practically tower over the both of them.

"What-" she started again only to shun back at the look the girl was giving her, not understanding who this vampire was and why she was helping them. Not to mention why Godric couldn't seem to take his eyes off her, as if he was afraid she would disappear on him.

Luna sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose, letting her gaze drift to a panicked marine who was now begging for his life. It was pathetic really, how he claimed to be a member of a church only to want to rape a girl who practically screamed innocence and virtue.

"Please…please spare me…" he managed to gasp out pathetically as he tried to claw at her hand, the fact he was bigger than her making it seem almost amusing since she was in fact holding him off the ground with no effort at all in her act.

"I think not" was all she said before her nails dug into the flesh of his neck, her other hand ripping away his shirt before her nails dug into his chest where his frantically beating heart lay. "You know in the past I would have drawn this out, but the girl means nothing to me and for that you should be thankful for a quick death" she stated before Sookie screamed when the girl plunged her hand effortlessly into the man's chest before ripping out his heart, the blood spilling everywhere as she stepped away as not to get a mess on her suit.

"Oh god" Sookie breathed, tears falling down her cheeks as she watched the girl crush the organ in her hand before letting it drop to the floor, the cell's floor now drenched in blood as she took a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped her hand as if she hadn't just ripped a man's heart out, literally.

"Such messy" Godric mumbled shaking his head, Luna looking in his direction as she shrugged lightly before the sound of screams above them filtered into their ears. It only shocked the humans though, Luna being well aware before the cry's started.

"Bill?" Sookie called out as the basement door slammed open, her hope rising until Godric spoke from Luna's side.

"It is not your vampire dear one, I am down here my childe" Godric called softly, though his eyes did not fall from the girl who continued to wipe her fingers clean.

Eric quickly rushed into the room, sighing in relief as he noticed his maker alive as he got down on one knee. It was only when he made to speak he noticed the blood on the floor, the chest of a man clearly ripped apart as the now useless organ lay only a few feet away.

"Master?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Raise childe" Godric stated, in a quick movement his creation stood in front of him with a relieved look on his face. It wasn't long until he took note of the other vampire though, his eyes widening as he took her in before a smirk took over his features. "I would divert your eyes childe, she is MINE!" Godric snapped out in a growl, the power of it causing Eric to shun back with wide eyes. Never had his maker seemed so attached before, it was unsettling for him to see his maker so unwound.

"I apologise" he stated causing Godric to nod, Hugo now coming to only to scream and scramble away when he noticed the bloody corpse on the floor a few feet away. He was petrified, if this is what they had done to Gabe then what would they do to him since he was a traitor? He nearly passed out at the thought alone; he was now having serious regrets about his choice to betray his love.

"Get them out of here, shed no blood on your way out" Godric stated in a commanding tone, a snort coming from Luna's lips causing Eric's anger to rise. Did she not know who he was, who Godric was?

"How dare-"he started only to find himself pinned to the wall, the girls eyes blaring as the amber which had once been present seemed to swirl as he found himself immobilised against her. He snapped his head in Godric's direction, only to find his eyes were filled with anger similar to the girls. What the…?

"Speak to me with such disrespect again _child_ and I will see that you are unable to make the same mistake again" she stated, her voice cold and cruel. Eric couldn't help but shiver, how was it possible for the girl who had him pinned so easily to be older than him? He was one of the oldest in the world!

"Luna, please release him. Now is hardly the time for this" Godric stated, Eric's eyes widening when he took note of how not only had his maker said 'please' but he actually seemed to looking at the girl with…adoration. What the hell was he missing?

Eric watched unnerved at this Luna's eyes seemed to return back to normal, her grip on him releasing before she was at his makers side with a look of indifference on her features.

"Go" was all Godric ordered before Eric quickly nodded as he grabbed both Hugo and Sookie, heading up the stairs with hundreds of questions running through his head. All he knew was he didn't like to be afraid, and this vampire was clearly someone who he felt anxious around.

"Was that necessary?" Godric asked as he watched his childe leave, sighing as he knew the questions he would be subjected to later.

"I hardly think it is my fault that I am in a bad mood Godric, I seem to remember a certain vampire of mine promising me that he would do nothing foolish!" she hissed at him, her eyes blazing and he knew that if her anger was directed at anyone other than him then they would be incredibly lucky to escape it alive.

"It was simply a lapse in judgement, _my belle_" he purred, knowing how she used to love it when he called her his beauty in Italian. He was correct of course, seeing her eyes soften as she looked at him. She sighed, running a hand through her thick locks before closing the gap between them, her small hand rising to cup his cheek in an affectionate manner which immediately had him leaning into her touch. How he had missed this…

"I should have come sooner that much is clear, but my warrior you cannot crave for death, you are the only thing which keeps me living" she said softly, his hand raising to rest on her wrist as his other wound around her waist, relieved that she was letting him touch her after so long.

"It was thoughtless of me, I did not mean to cause you pain" he breathed honesty, his forehead coming to rest on hers as he pulled her closer. He knew what she had meant; she had told him before they had parted, when she had first changed him that he had been her salvation. It only acted as a punch to the gut to him, guilt and shame hitting him hard.

"Now enough of that my childe, you are safe which is enough" she scolded lightly causing him to smile, it had been so long since he had felt so light, so happy. His grin only widened before he felt his own childes emotions, sighing when he realised that Eric had failed in getting them out like he had hoped.

"Eric is in trouble _my belle_, I am afraid the fellowship must have somehow caught him" he sighed as he pulled her towards the stairs, his hands remaining on her waist as he let her gracefully ascend in front of him. It gave him the opportunity to ogle her delectably firm arse after all, his cock immediately hardening in his cotton pants as he watched as the material of her tight pencil skirt gripped her in the most temping ways.

The suddenly feeling of lust startled him, not having that reaction in century's as he continued to gaze at her as they made their way to where the action seemed to be happening at a human pace. He took note that she still enjoyed walking at a steady pace instead of using their more than impressive speed. He couldn't help but smile with a shake of his head; it was just so like her to walk at a leisurely pace when there were shouts and screams down the hall.

"I missed your smile" he heard her breathe causing him to snap his head in her direction, only to see her looking straight ahead as they continued to walk to the main room where everyone seemed to be.

"I am sorry _my belle_, if I could go back…" he trailed off as he looked at her, both of them knowing that if they could do things over then they would have. He would never have craved death so seriously if she had of been by his side, it sickened him now that he had even thought of ending his life when he had so much to live for, mainly in the form of his angel.

Luna sensing his dejected mood grabbed his hand in hers, lacing her fingers through his causing his emotions to immediately shift into purely positive as he spun her around in a childish gesture which had her laughing. It had been so long since she had laughed.

"Come my warrior, it seems we will have to play rescue" she sighed as he pulled her against him, her form fitting perfectly against him making him grin before he blanked his features as they surveyed the scene in front of them with calculating eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Review to let me know if it's worth continuing…x<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers, **

**Thanks for all the reviews it really gets my fingers typing as to try and get the next chapter up as quickly as possible, so carry on since I really appreciate the encouragement. **

**Lots of love **

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

* * *

><p>His childe was tied to a table, small hisses and whimpers escaping him as the scent of burning flesh filled their senses. The reverend, Steve Newlin, ranting on about a sacrifice and destroying the world of all evil. The blonde telepath was in the arms of the followers, crying out at them furiously while his nest threatened to take them down. They both sighed.<p>

"This reminds me when we had that village after us with fire and pitch forks, saying they wanted to run us back to hell. It is pathetic really, how little has changed in the time that has passed" Luna stated as she watched the scene in front of her, the reverend running on about tying the blonde girl to the vampire who had dared try and insult her previously.

"It is" he agreed before brushing his lips against her temple in an affectionate manner as Steve Newlin continued to speak about them not being from this world. When he had been complementing death he had believed it to, but his Luna like always had made him see reason and it seemed she still had the ability to do so.

It was when an obvious relation of the blonde human started to fire what looked to be paint balls at Newlin that Luna couldn't help but raise a brow, her eyes roaming over both him and the vampire who had barged in the room who was clearly the one who had a claim on the girl as he started ranting about killing everyone. She shook her head at the pathetic display; this was a severe waste of her time.

"Oh for the love of" she sighed as she took note of this Eric being freed and slamming into the reverend, before what looked to be Godric's nest mates bursting in creating an apparently dramatic entrance for the humans.

"Kill them, all of them" Stan demanded before they spread out, grabbing the humans who were closest and baring their necks ready to sink their fangs into the humans flesh. Luna could see that this was not how Godric wanted it to end, he had kept her grounded when she had lost herself and she knew unneeded slaughter affected him greatly since reuniting with him.

"Go to them" she smiled reassuringly, Godric looking at her before nodding. His lips pressed against hers in a loving manner, his hand cupping her cheek before he pulled away with a whisper that he would get this dealt with quickly.

Quickly speeding to where they could all see him his voice rang around across the hall, the vampires from his nest freezing with the command but not releasing the fearful humans in there grasps with the hope of vengeance.

"Enough" he called out to his nest mates, "You came for me I assume" he continued, ignoring the way Luna's eyes narrowed before she disappeared into the shadows causing him to have to mask a frown. "Underling" he called to Stan, stopping the cowboy-like vampire from sinking his fangs into the young male he had a tight grasp on.

"Yes sheriff" Stan replied reluctantly, knowing that the last thing Godric would want was for the room to rain blood like he had wanted.

"These people have not harmed me, you see we can co-exist. Mr Newlin, I do not wish to create bloodshed with on this cold floor. Help me set an example, if we leave you in peace, will you do the same?" he asked calmly, the room perfectly silent for a few moments until the reverend spoke.

"I will not negotiate with sub-humans" he sneered as he pulled himself together, his head aching from the green paintball which had been shot directly between his eyes on his forehead. "Kill me, do it" he suddenly asked of Eric as he got on his knees "Jesus will protect me" he continued as he bared his neck to the furious Viking.

"I am actually older than your Jesus, I wish I could have known him but I missed it" Godric stated before he was behind the reverend, holding him by the scruff of his neck as he pulled the panicked human to his feet.

Luna continued to watch from the side lines, not knowing why such a pure hearted vampire would see in a cold person such as herself. He had a dark, a powerful and vicious side much like herself, but it bothered him to see bloodshed when she felt nothing.

"Good people, who is willing to die for this man's madness?" Godric asked, his face void of all emotion as he looked among the shocked but quiet crowd. "That's what I thought, stand down everyone" he stated, the vampires reluctantly doing so as they knew they could not disobey their sheriff. "People, go home, it's over now"

"Oh thank god, Bill" Sookie breathed as she pressed herself against her vampire, but even doing so she couldn't help but picture what Eric had looked like on the table and she soon found herself shivering at the thought.

"It's alright, you're safe now" Bill comforted her, pleased and relieved that she was alright, safe and sound.

Godric's eyes ran around the hall, expecting to see Luna only to come up short. His panic increased but he hid it well, throwing Newlin to the floor before speaking in an emotionless tone before directing the vampires in his area.

"Come" he stated as he walked towards the exit where the humans had begun to fled, his eyes scanning his surroundings as he tried to pick up on Luna's position. It was Stan who stopped him, the fact he was only walking at human speed a habit he had picked up from Luna long ago.

"But sir, after what these humans have done to you" Stan asked, hoping that their sheriff would change his mind but knowing it was a pointless effort. He was right.

"I said come" Godric stated calmly, but it left no room for argument as he quickened his pace while he heard his childe asking if his human interest was alright. He blanked it out though, the only thing on his mind being that he hoped Luna had not disappeared and left him without her, he couldn't bare it.

It was back at the nest that Eric knew something was wrong with his maker, the young looking appearance of his sire hiding the amount of power which he was capable of. He sat on his expensive looking white chair as his area vampires knelt as a sign of respect to welcome him back, Eric not having the guts to speak up about the vampire who had earlier that day had him pinned to the wall with no effort on her part.

"You need to drink Godric, we have a number of available donors" he stated, his maker looked pale even for a vampire. He had spoken to Isabel, apparently his maker had started to become more and more distant and reserved as time grew on and he couldn't help but worry for the vampire who had saved him and given him a second chance at life.

"I am not hungry, Childe" Godric stated, feeling dread fill him when he could not find Luna in the church. He knew she would be back, she had told him she would be and he knew never to judge or second guess her word. She followed it through, but saying she would be back didn't mean he knew when.

"I am worried for you Godric, Isabel-"

"Isabel has her own opinions, I need little blood nowadays" he waved off Eric's concern, his eyes taking a distant quality as he continued to vaguely pay attention to the people who approached him, his eyes narrowing slightly when the blonde human who his childe had sent to his rescue mention his sire.

It was after he had dismissed Hugo that there was a scene between a vampire dressed in red and the blonde he knew to be called Sookie. He sighed, closing his eyes briefly as he watched his childe look more than intrigued with what was happening.

"You like her" he stated causing Eric to snap his head towards his maker, finding himself suddenly lost for words.

"She is Compton's human, a valuable asset" he replied as he looked away, hating to admit it out loud that Sookie wasn't his.

"There was genuine fear in her eyes when she took the silver off you" Godric stated, letting the comment run on its own before it fully sunk in.

"You watched" he frowned, the fact his maker had watched him being tied with silver and yet not acting making his mood sour instantly.

"I was…distracted" Godric sighed out as his eyes remained locked on the scene in front of him, though his eyes took a another distant look as he remembered speaking to Luna as if it was old times. It was shocking but pleasing at how quickly they returned to enjoying each other's presence, his lips on hers as he held her against him bringing forward the happiest times he had had as a vampire.

"The female vampire you were with in the basement-" Eric started only to be cut off when Godric sent him a withering look. Even on his boyish features it struck warning and fear through him, he may have looked taller and more powerful but he was fully aware of how easily Godric could throw him around as if he was a child. He had been on the receiving end in his early years as a vampire, multiple times and he did not wish for a repeat.

"I would change your train of thought childe; trust me you do not want to go there!" Godric warned as his previously uncaring and relaxed mood turned tense, his hands flexing with the restraint it was taking him not to pounce on his childe. Eric immediately sensed this and left the topic alone, though he couldn't help his curiosity. He had never seen his maker act like this, though he had to admit it was better than the depressive state he had heard about from both Stan and Isabel.

Godric watched as the brunette vampire he heard was called Lorena fight with Sookie, the arguing getting on his nerves due to the fact he had enough on his mind without having people add to it. He was anxious and slightly worried about Luna, hoping it wouldn't be too long until she made a reappearance.

It was when the vampire made a move to attack the foolish girl that he had her by the throat, did the girl have a death wish by making such a claim when they didn't have the power to back it up?

"Retract. Your. Fangs, now" Godric stated calmly and slowly, watching as the wide eyed vampire quickly clicked her fangs back into place as they quickly ascended. Lowering her down he kept eye contact with her, not in the mood for such trivial things. "I neither know, nor care who you are. But in this area, and certainly in this nest I am the authority. Do you understand?"

"Yes sheriff" he waited for her to speak, his calm façade never changing as he released his grip on her throat.

"This woman has proven herself to be courageous, a loyal friend to our kind" he stated as he looked towards the foolish girl, her actions may have been unnecessary and naïve but it was clear she had good intentions when his childe had sent her to rescue him from a situation he had literally walked into. "And yet you treat her like a child does a dragonfly, pulling off wings for sport. No wonder they hate us"

"She provoked me" Lorena stated, her form shaking slightly due to the amount of power he was extruding.

"And you provoke me. You disrupted the peace in my own home, I could snap you like a twig but I haven't, now why is that?" he asked calmly, not being able to help but think of how differently his own maker would have acted in such a situation like this.

"It's your choice" she stuttered out, the fact he was so calm making her have to fight the urge to flee.

"Indeed it is. You're an old vampire, I can tell. You've had hundreds of years to better yourself but you haven't, you're still a savage, and I fear for all of us, humans and vampires if this behaviour persists" he stated before looking towards the vampire who stood protectively near Sookie. "You, you seem to know her"

"Yes sheriff"

"Escort her from the nest" he stated before his attention returned to the trembling vampire. "I wish you out of my area by dawn" he stated before he watched them leave, returning to his seat as the room slowly returned back to what it was before all the tension arose.

He couldn't help but find it tedious, how savage they could be. Luna he knew was different, she was born in a time of war and blood, it was ingrained into her yet she didn't kill for sport, she didn't kill for fun she always had a reason. Few would take note of that fact he thought, but she was not a monster.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when there was suddenly a commotion at the entrance of the room, everyone's eyes immediately locking onto the human.

"Excuse me everyone, if I could have your attention. My name is Luke McDonald and I am a member of the Fellowship of the Sun, and I have a message for you all from Reverend Steve Newlin" was what he got out before he unzipped his jacket to reveal a bomb made of silver, panic erupting in the room as Godric's eyes widened as he took note of the situation. The vampires and humans close to him fearing for their lives, knowing they were too close to escape the explosion as soon as he set it off. It seemed that everyone had the exact same thought running through their head as the seconds seemed to feel like eternity, '_oh shit!'_

* * *

><p><strong>A short review goes a long way. Hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers, **

**Here is the next chapter, it is a little on the short side but I thought it would be better to get it up quickly for you guys. **

**Don't forget to review and let me know what you thought. **

**Lots of love **

**xxx**

* * *

><p>"Everyone hit the ground, bomb!" Sookie screamed as she read his thoughts, but it was unnecessary since before the human could even thing about pulling the trigger for the bomb a delicate and pale hand was suddenly shoved through his chest, blood filling the human's mouth as it gurgled and spilled from his lips.<p>

Everyone stared, the room completely quiet apart from the spluttering and gurgling sounds as blood spilt from the humans' mouth before he crumpled to the ground with a thud, the girl holding the humans heart before dropping it on the floor with a blank expression.

No-one knew what to say, the expensively dressed vampire in front of them, looking still so young had just violently ripped out the guys heart before dropping it as if it was nothing. The room was quiet, all of them knowing she had just saved all of their lives as Sookie got a strange sense of déjà vu as she watched the girl take out another handkerchief from her pocket before she whipped her hand clean much like she had done in the basement of the church.

It was Godric who broke the silence first, quickly moving to her side as a smile light up his features, shocking those around him who would have thought he would have been horrified at the violent display in front of them all. He had after all gotten more humane over the years that they had known him, not liking to see violence like he had done in his past.

"You come at the most neediest of times, _my belle_" he praised her, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips as they ran over her childe with appraising eyes.

"There are more outside, they are armed and their cue is the explosion" she stated impassively as she continued to wipe her hand free of the red substance. Her comment immediately had the vampires fleeing, screams suddenly surrounding them as the vampires had the element of surprise on their side and used it to their advantage.

"Are you staying _my belle_?" he asked hopefully, his hand reaching up to cup her cheek as his thumb slowly brushed her bottom lip as he gazed at her with a smile. It had only been hours but he had missed her dearly.

"As long as you wish it my warrior, I will stay until you no longer favour my presence" she smiled, watching his eyes light up as he took a step forward so his chest was pressed against hers, his free arm winding around her waist as he continued to gaze at her lovingly.

"Eternity it is, _my belle_" he breathed before his lips descended on hers softly, her arms winding around his neck to pull him closer as her fingers playfully tugged at the hair on the nape of his neck. Memories and flashbacks of their times together ran through his head and he found himself both aroused severely and grinning as he pulled her further against him.

It wasn't until the vampires all suddenly appeared back in the deadly quiet room that they pulled apart, her forehead resting on his chest as her breath caused a slight shiver to run through him. How he missed the closeness she brought, the trust, the love. He would not be making the same regretful mistake again of letting her go, not now, not ever.

"Godric?" Eric interrupted the moment as his curiosity got too much, never had he seen his make so free with his emotions then just now. This girl, whoever she was must be a major part in his makers' life and he found himself both pissed and hurt that Godric had not shared any of it with him.

"What is it childe?" Godric sighed as he pulled her further against him before releasing her from his grip, his arm winding around her waist as she leaned against him like she had done so many times before.

"Who is this?" he asked, every single person in the room wanting to know the answer. The humans who weren't throwing up at the bloody scene they had just witnessed, or the ones who had passed out or fainted wanted to know who this clearly powerful vampire was. The area vampires under Godric's ruling wanting to know even more so who had clearly captured the previous reserved vampires heart as well as moved quick enough to rip out the humans heart without neither disgust or hesitation.

"Everyone I would like you all to meet Luna, you will respect her as you do me or there will be consequences. She is my sire, my maker, my lover, my life" he stated as he addressed the nest, everyone gasping when he had finished his introduction of the equally young looking girl who leaned against him almost casually.

Eric was one of the first to snap out of it, the fact his maker had refused to talk about his own sire flashing to the forefront of his mind. Whenever he had mentioned it in the early years of being changed Godric would retaliate with anger, the punishments getting worse and worse the more he pressed until he learnt to keep his questions to himself. But seeing the vampire who had created his own sire standing in front of him he couldn't help but look at her in awe.

That was before his fear set in, the foreign feeling causing him to immediately get down on one knee in front of them when he re-called his clear disrespect for the girl when they were in the churches basement, understanding his makers fury with him with how he had treated his makers sire.

"I apologise for my previous behaviour, forgive me" he stated in a respectful and calm manner, though inside he was shitting himself. Everyone still seemed stunned as they stared at the woman who seemed to look at them with a bored expression, though they noticed when her eyes ran over their sheriff that they softened almost instantly.

Godric looked at his sire only to see her give a half shrug at his raised brow, he shook his head amused before making a gesture for Eric to rise.

"Luna this is my childe, Eric Northman, the sheriff of area 5" Godric introduced, Luna tilting her head to the side when he mentioned that the Viking was a sheriff.

"Apology accepted" was all she said before leisurely making her way over to the bar, humans and vampires alike quickly moving out of her way as she did so, fearing that she would rip their own hearts out much like she had done the fellowship of the sun member.

"Consider yourself lucky Eric, she is not very forgiving" Godric stated as he watched her approach the bar, her auburn locks tumbling down her back as not a single hair was out of place.

"How old is she?" he found himself asking, Sookie and Bill now approaching them cautiously as he did so.

"Older than time itself" was all he breathed as an answer, a small smile on his lips as he watched his love order what looked to be an alcoholic drink much to everyone's surprise. Much like himself her age allows her to enjoy few things other than blood, in small quantities of course.

"Urm…Godric, I wanted to thank you for saving my life" Sookie butted in, gasping in surprise and fright as Luna suddenly appeared at Godric's side without anyone seeing or hearing her move. Godric was quick she realised, but this vampire was something else entirely. Just how old was she?

"She disrupted the peace" was all he replied as he watched hungrily as Luna downed her glass in one before her lips brushed against his, the sharp taste of the alcohol passing onto his own lips as he felt his grip on her tighten since he had already wrapped his arm around her as soon as she had reappeared beside him. He had been the only one not surprised by her speed and graceful movement, but then again he had had years to get used to it.

"Still, thank you. You to Luna, I wanted to thank you for saving me from Gabe" Sookie shivered, just remembering what that…monster wanted to do to her was enough to make her cringe in disgust.

"I see no need for you to thank me, if it was not for Godric I would have left you for dead" she replied bluntly causing Sookies eyes to fill and everyone to stare at the girl fearfully. It was odd and unnerving to hear such harsh words from someone who looked so young and innocent.

"You…you could do that?" Sookie stuttered out, Bill pulling her closer while Eric glared from the side-lines.

"I would have, quite easily in fact. You see you mean nothing to me, a mere ant on an ant hill you could put it" she stated which a dismissive wave of her hand, the vampires looking at her in both shock and awe. This was how they had always pictured a true vampire to act, it was hard for them not to stare.

"Uh…" Sookie stuttered, not knowing what to say to a comment like that.

"Trouble seems to follow you doesn't it? For I have had to save your life twice already as well as my childe, it is a shame I do not think you are worth it" Luna continued, her attitude uncaring as the blonde stared at her with glossy eyes. No-one knew what to say, and while Sookie had in fact gone to retrieve their sheriff they couldn't deny that she had probably caused more damage then was necessary.

"I…I went to the church to help" she whimpered out, Eric while feeling uncomfortable with the telepath crying couldn't help but think that his sires maker had a point. Perhaps it had been a mistake for him to send in Sookie, but he had been short on options and he hated to admit it but he had been panicked and desperate.

"And yet your life was required saving multiple times" Luna pointed out, though she was no longer looking at the girl who was trying to keep her tears at bay as she played with Godric's short chestnut locks, tugging on them slightly causing him to look at her hungrily.

"That was hardly my fault" Sookie snapped out only to shun behind Bill when Godric sent her a withering look, the fact she had upset the vampire who had not only saved her life but stuck up for her making her instantly regret her tone.

"Mm…I am afraid I must leave you for a moment Godric, it seems I am in need for a change of clothes" Luna stated, as she looked down at her outfit, her pink shirt now stained with spots of blood as her suit was now no longer clean and perfect. It was the first Godric had noticed, and while the humans' death had been messy she was clean compared to how she had taken the boy's life. She had always favoured ripping out the heart, once telling him it was sort of ironic that they believed themselves to be good people and yet she held their heart in her hand.

"Of course _my belle_, Isabel may have something which will fit" Godric stated as he looked towards his second in command, the exotic looking vampire nodding quickly as she slapped on a genuine if not nervous smile.

"Of course, perhaps Sookie would like something as well" Isabel stated, taking note of how the human was still wearing a ripped dress.

"That would be lovely" Sookie smiled, though eyed Luna nervously as she along with the rest watched as she whispered in Godric's ear, though they were unaware of what was being said.

"I shall not be long, perhaps I will have your assistance later tonight with taking it off" she purred quietly in his ear, winking when she felt his lust and desire run into her before her lips brushed his cheek in an affectionate manner. He like most watched as she gracefully and elegantly walked over towards the exit, Isabel and Sookie quickly rushing to follow. He couldn't help but sigh, already missing her presence as soon as she disappeared from his sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you thought in a review! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey readers,**

**Thanks for all the great reviews and I hope you continue to let me know how well the story is going down. On that note I hope you read and enjoy!**

**Lots of love **

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

* * *

><p>It was only a few minutes later when Isabel returned, a beaming smile on her face which she didn't even try to hide as she approached Godric with a knowing grin.<p>

"I love her" was all she said with a grin and a wink, Godric shaking his head amused from his seat as he realised Luna had won over his second in command so easily. He wasn't surprised, Luna was hard to get on with unless she took an instant and if not strange liking to you. He was pleased that Isobel had won her over; it would make things easier in the long run since Luna would be staying here for the very near future.

"Why did you not tell me about her, master?" Eric asked his sire as he appeared at his side, Godric still sitting peacefully in the chair as he stared blankly at the door, not bothering to hide the fact he was waiting for her to return.

"It is a touchy subject my childe, one which I did not enjoy reliving at that point in time" he stated. Honestly he had regretted asking her to leave and found it too painful to relive the memory; he never talked about her to another soul after.

He was about to speak again when he felt her approach, rising from his seat only to be pushed back down as his saviour stood in front of him with a grin. He took the time for his eyes to rake over her form, finding himself curious and eager to find what he had permission to rip of her body later.

She had on a plum coloured dress which hugged her curves deliciously, the strapless bust holding her breasts firmly as it flowed out from her waist before stopping just above her knee. She also had on a pair of similar matching heels, making her legs look so very long.

"_Delizioso_" he found himself purring, and delicious did she look. He immediately felt his fangs drop as she straddled him, not caring for the looks they were receiving as she rested her perk little butt on his thighs, her grin still in place.

"Thank you. Did you know that Isabel had a French lover who turned her, I find her so refreshing, so exotic" Luna laughed, surprisingly enjoying the vampires company. Godric shook his head amused, glancing in Isabel's direction only to see her looking away shyly, he knew if she had been human she would have been blushing. He knew why though, to receive such a compliment from one so old it was considered an incredible honour, Isabel had a right to bask in the moment.

"She is trustworthy" he breathed, his hands running up her thighs as he pulled her further against him, the fact they were the centre of attention not bothering him or her.

"Good, now you have not been feeding" she stated as she ran her fingers down his cheek, Eric immediately perking up as he watched them carefully. He was also worried about his makers feeding habits, he may require little but that did not mean he could survive without it at all.

"I require-" he started, using the same line he had with Eric only to be interrupted. He sighed, knowing beforehand that it wasn't going to work on her. She knew him far too well.

"What? Very little? Darling I am far older and you yet I still feed" she stated as she cupped his chin, her amber eyes locking with his. Her comment again sparking interest with the ones able to hear what they were saying. Sookie who was standing with Bill in a similar dress to the one Luna was wearing found her mood only souring as she tried to eavesdrop as best she could. She couldn't help but frown, how easily the vampire could pull off such a revealing outfit when she was constantly worried she might spill out or her skirt might blow up.

Godric didn't reply, his hands stilling on her thighs as he involuntarily eyed her slender neck. He couldn't help where his eyes had been drawn; his fangs clicking into place startling those who had rarely seen him unmask them.

Luna smirked as she followed his eyes sight, her hand rising to brush her thick locks over one shoulder as she arched her back and displayed her neck. She felt his grip on her tighten; his bulge clearly present as his eyes turned dark with hunger, his fangs throbbing with want and need. It was hard to forget how she tasted, even if it was so long ago since he had had a taste of her life force.

"What's mine is yours" she purred as she leaned forward, Godric's fangs soon sinking into the flesh of her neck as an exotic and sensual moan passed her slightly parted lips. Her eyes were closed as he pulled her against him, her blood flooding his mouth as he greedily drank it down. He could hear her delicate moans, a whole new hunger coming to the surface and he knew it was only a matter of time until he could claim her again.

His mouthful's were deep and long, drawing her blood with pure hunger as his hand moved to cup the nape of her neck as the other rested on her hip, pulling her as close as possible from his sitting position. Not a drop was wasted as he groaned low in his throat, his chest rumbling with a growl as he continued to savour the taste of his sires' blood, the blood that ran through his own veins.

The rest of the nest could only gape at what they were witnessing, the purely sensual scene causing the lust and desire in the room to reach a new peak as they couldn't take their eyes off the ancient and powerful couple. For those who had lived and known Godric for the better part of the past years were even more shocked, how the life seemed to return to his eyes whenever the female entered the room and graced it with her presence.

Isabel also couldn't help but beam, when she had taken Luna to borrow one of her dresses she had been incredibly nervous until the vampire had asked her about her change. It was such a personal yet random question that she found herself answering anyway, Luna laughing delightfully when she mentioned her French lover. She couldn't help but enjoy Luna's presence, for someone who had lived for so long she still had the zest for life that they all worried they would lose, but she knew it was down to her sheriff who hadn't taken their eyes off them until they were out of his sights.

Godric suddenly realising how much he was taking started to pull away, not realising until he had started drinking just how incredibly thirsty he had been.

"More" he heard Luna moan gently as she held him against her, his grip on her tightening as he fought the urge to strip her right there and then. He cursed the public surroundings, but he knew it was only a test for his patience and managed to somewhat calm his urge into a manageable feeling.

With her command he greedily took a few more sips before retracting his fangs, his tongue running over the fang marks before he watched them heal under his gaze instantly. His body was burning with power and life, a feeling he had once again found so addicting. It was the due to her blood of course, so much power was inside his petite sire and he couldn't help but run his tongue over his lips as to savour the taste.

Luna's lips crashed onto his before he could blink, her tongue running along his lips as she cleaned off her remaining blood, the scene for the male vampires in the room seeming so incredibly exotic.

"There, you look better" she stated brightly as she cupped his now slightly healthier looking cheek, her blood already working its way around his body.

"Thank you, _my belle_" he purred; the tone of his voice also strange for the other vampires to hear from their sheriff after knowing him for so long.

"You are very much welcome" she smiled with a wink, turning on his lap so she was sitting sideways as she surveyed the room with a now impassionate look, as if she hadn't just been involved in an incredibly sexy and exotic display with her childe.

It wasn't until there was suddenly a commotion on the other side of the room that Luna's eyes lazily ran over the scene in front of her, her brows raising when she took note that it involved the blonde yet again.

"The blonde, she is a part fae yet something different. Seer? Telepath?" Luna stated quietly as she whispered in Godric's ear, interrupting the sweet nothings which he had been whispering to her with a smile.

"She is a telepath apparently, my chide is attached to her somewhat" Godric sighed, his arms resting lightly around her middle as he breathed in her scent. She smelt like freshly cut grass and rain, so refreshing and full of life.

"She is foolish, she will not be lasting long in our world" Luna breathed, and while Godric hated to admit it he knew she was correct of course. The blonde was impulsive and didn't think of the consequences of her actions, she was so innocent and naive that how closely she had been drawn into their world would eventually bring her down in ruins. It was only a matter of time.

"She has proved herself to be a loyal friend to our kind" he breathed, there tones sounding like nothing more than hushed whispers as he repeated his previous words to her.

"But she is not, you know what most fae are like Godric or do you not remember? Your childe should not get to attached to a human we know is not going to be trustworthy" she stated as she gazed at the telepath shouting at the male vampire, their conversation while may have seemed private to her filtered into the room as they spoke of some vampire named Lorena.

"We do not know that" he breathed, resting his forehead on her shoulder. He knew what she was talking of though, not all fae's were the victims like most believed when they became aware of them, they were tricky to kill even if Luna had taught him how to dispose of them.

"It is a possibility" was all Luna stated before she rose from her previous position on his lap, Godric standing beside her in a blink of an eye as she did so.

"Everyone may I have your attention" he called out calmly, the room immediately silencing as he did so. "I would like to thank those who were worried for my well-being, but as you can see I am unharmed. All of you are welcome to stay as long as you wish, rooms have been made up for those of you who wish to rest as the sun will be rising soon. I bid you goodnight" he stated as he grabbed Luna around the waist before scooping her up in his arms, her smile seductive as he was gone from the room before anyone could even think of protesting.

"I like her" Stan stated when they were gone, his position next to Isabel meant she couldn't help but laugh at his almost stunned expression.

"She is definitely good for him isn't she? So…refreshing" she replied to his comment, a smile on her red stained lips as she did so.

"Not to mention how easily she ripped that pathetic humans' heart out, pure skill" Stan stated shaking his head, he was all for war and blood and he couldn't help but find himself in awe of their sheriffs maker. The stories she must have to tell, the battles she must have been in…it was all fascinatingly new to him.

"Only you would concentrate on that aspect Stan" she breathed as she shook her head amused, it was hard to be surprised by his comment though.

"I think I'll try that sometime, it certainly is a dramatic way to kill someone" he continued to ponder as Isabel walked away from him, her amusement playing on her lips in the form of a smile as she did so. She knew Stan had found himself a new idle, but she couldn't help but look up to and respect Godric's sire just as much.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey readers, **_

_**Sorry for the long wait but here's the next chapter so I hope you enjoy. Thanks for the amazing reviews, keep them coming. **_

_**WARNING: be warned there are sexual and explicit scenes in this chapter. **_

_**Lots of love **_

_**xxx**_

* * *

><p>Luna's back arched as she was thrown onto the bed roughly, an already naked and toned body covering hers before she had the chance to gasp as a tongue invaded her mouth eagerly and hungrily.<p>

Hands roamed as her legs fell open, Godric settling himself between them as his thick and heavy erection was pressed against her core as his hands moulded and pinched at her heaving chest. His size contrasted greatly against his youthful looking features, but all thought left his mind when he felt her small hand reach down to grab him firmly as she began to bring him the pleasure he had craved for so, so long.

"So sexy _my belle_, MINE!" he growled as he bucked against her hand, needing more friction as his lips moved from her own as they nipped and licked at her jaw before moving down to her gracefully elegant neck.

It didn't take long for them both to get worked up to the point where they were tethering on the edge, Godric drinking in the sight of his sire withering and arching off this Egyptian sheets due to his actions. He was always filled with a sense of pride when he managed to make her reach such high levels of pleasure, and while when he had first met her he was nothing but an abused and inexperienced slave he could now bring her to places which had her screaming out his name in delight and lust.

"Mm…more" she moaned deeply, her head thrown back as her nails raked down his back until they reached the firmness of his arse. Her nails dug in and he soon found himself flipped over as her hair splayed out of his chest, her lips and teeth playing with his now puckered nipple as her hands roamed his body before cupping his dick and balls in a movement quick enough that it took his breath away.

His own back arched at the feeling, his hands going to her hips before she found herself once again on her back, the feel of him suddenly inside of her bringing back so many tempting memories that she found herself crying out as she came undone around him as she screamed out his name as if he was her god.

Godric stayed as still as he could as he let her grind against him to prolong her climax, his teeth gritted as he attempted not to blow his load before bringing her to another release. Sunrise would be coming soon and he knew while he needed little rest he hadn't slept when he was in the church's basement.

"So beautiful, _my belle_" he breathed as he brushed the stray locks of her hair from her face, she was still if not even more beautiful when she came down from her high. Her eyes dark and shinning with the pleasure he was bringing her, her mouth in the perfect 'O' shape as she panted even though it was unnecessary for them to breathe.

"My warrior" was all she breathed as she leaned up to press her lips against his, their tongues caressing each other's in a delicate and loving manner. It didn't take long until they both reached another release, this one loving as their lips moulded against each other before Godric could no longer fight the exhaustion of the sun.

**~~(TB)~~**

Godric's eyes flickered open only to frown when he took note of the empty bed, not seeing his beloved as he closed his eyes before feeling where she was. She had let down the block she had on her emotions almost as soon as she had climaxed, his grin widening as he recalled the love and desire which had flowed through him so strongly from her. She didn't feel often, but when she did it was always so strong and pure.

Locating her to still be in the nest he glanced at the clock only to take note that the sun had yet to set, his smile widening when he suddenly felt her delight when she must have felt him arouse from his slumber.

Seconds later his door was open and he was no longer alone, Luna sitting crossed legged on the bed as a bright smile lit up her features. Beautiful.

"You're awake" she smiled, her eyes darkening when she took note of his naked form as her eyes trailed over his body making him feel as if for once he was the prey instead of the predator. It was a strange but not altogether unpleasant feeling, finding himself stirring below as she looked at him hungrily.

She couldn't help but take him in, soon finding herself on her back as her very handsome, very _naked_ childe was towering over her. His tattoos contrasting greatly against his pale skin; giving him the appearance of both age and power. He had captured her interest instantly when she came across him when he was human, the amount he had survived captured her attention almost violently as she soon became entranced by him. She still was; that hadn't changed.

"Where have you been?" he asked curiously, taking in her outfit as he did so. He instantly found himself grow even harder if that was possible.

She had dressed in a simple outfit for her, an elegant looking pleated black skirt and a simple off the shoulder red sweater showing off her long and elegant neck as well as her clearly lacy undergarments due to the strap of her bra. She was a vision, her hair piled on top of her head in an simple and old-fashioned manner which made her look so much older than she was. She had been a mere child still when she had become what she was, much like himself when she had appeared to him like an angel.

"Surveying your nest, I also borrowed some of Isabel's clothes since I doubt she will mind" she stated before she ran her tongue teasingly over his throat, a groan falling from his lips as she nipped at his adams' apple playfully.

"She will not mind, we can get you some belongings today if you wish" he stated as he tilted his head back as she continued to ravish his neck, she was always so sensual.

"That would be perfect, you see I seem to be more well-endowed than Isabel" she breathed seductively as she flipped him over to straddle him, his thick length pressing against the thin material which covered her already soaking core.

Godric's lust immediately peaked at her words, his eyes snapping to her chest and while she would have only been around 16 when she was changed, neither him nor his sire knowing exactly how old they were when they were turned since age wasn't counted back then, she had been gifted in the chest department that was for sure.

"Really now?" he purred as his hands groped her through her sweater, her head falling back as he felt the weight of her breasts in his hands.

"Uh huh, I think I may need help deciding on some new one's" she purred with a wink, his hips bucking against hers as his mind immediately whirled at the mental image of her in multiple sets of very sexy, very revealing lingerie.

"It would be rude of me to deny the request of such a lady" he winked, though his tone was husky with desire and need.

She shivered at the sound of it, grinding against him as he bucked his hips against her. He was about to rip off her clothes when she suddenly had him pinned to the bed, her small hands holding his wrists onto the bed above his head so he couldn't move even though he wanted to.

"Oh no, you see I would hate have to ruin yet another of Isabel's outfits so you handsome are just going to have to wait" she purred against his neck causing a growl to rumble from his chest, the fact he could hear those eavesdropping jump from downstairs causing him to smirk until he was made aware of the problem he was faced with as his dick throbbed between his thighs.

"Luna!" he growled, there was no fucking way she was getting out of this until he had sorted out his problem. Sensing this Luna got a devilish look on her face before pressing her lips to his, his arms straining against her grip.

He didn't know what she had planned until he felt her mouth on him, engulfing his throbbing length quick enough for his back to arch the wind to be knocked right out of him as he felt her hot little mouth suck at his tip.

He couldn't help but groan out in pleasure as he felt her tongue wrap around the ridge of his pulsing head, dipping into the slit as she applied enough pressure to the sensitive length to have him bucking violently.

His hands immediately sorted out in her mane of hair, effectively destroying her neat bun as he ground his hips against her, not needing to worry about her chocking due to their kind not having a gag reflex. He also knew she loved it when he was forceful, his hips bucking harshly into her mouth as he felt himself enter her constricting throat causing a growl of pleasure to rise from his chest.

"That's it….fuck Luna" he continued to growl out, biting his tongue to hold in a whimper when he felt her release him only for an extremely loud groan to fall from his lips when she took one of his balls in her mouth, sucking it gently as she continuously pumped him.

"Mm"

Fuck if hearing her moaning as she pleasured him didn't make his balls clench. Feeling himself ready to blow, the muscles in his lower stomach tightening as well as his sack feeling as if it weighed a ton, he quickly hissed out a strangled warning.

"Luna…I'm close…" he managed to hiss out through gritted teeth, his back arching off the bed as his grip on her hair tightened to an almost painful level. "Uh…" was all he managed to grunt out as she took him back in her mouth, her nails scraping across his sack as she took him completely down her throat.

The tight muscles of her throat, the suction of her swallowing and the feeling of her nails dragging across his sack was too much as he came groaning in her mouth, his thick cum squirting in ribbons down her throat as she swallowed eagerly as she drew out his climax.

She continued to suck him to prolong his pleasure as long as possible, moaning at the taste of his climax as he went limp in her mouth before she released him almost reluctantly.

"Fuck" she heard him mutter causing her to grin, rising up his body as she pressed light feature kisses on his face before kissing his panting lips. He could taste himself on her, and while it would have disgusted most it only aroused him further as his mind was drawn back to his previous climax just seconds ago.

Feeling himself start to come down from his high he was immediately on top of her, wanting to repay the favour before he found himself yet again pinned to the bed, a frustrated growl leaving his throat as he did so.

"Come now Godric, you promised to take me shopping" Luna winked, laughing at his disgruntled expression before she was off him in a blink of an eye and standing in front of the floor length mirror as she surveyed the damage to her hair. Sighing she started to attempt to fix it, Godric shaking his head before heading to for a quick shower.

Slipping on a simple pair of black cotton pants and a white shirt he walked into his main room only to take note that his sire had indeed sorted out her hair, it being tied back up in an elegant bun as a few stray strands framed her face in light curls.

"You look beautiful" he smiled softly as he pressed his lips to her cheek, getting a wide grin in return.

"Thank you. Now come" she smiled as she made her way out of the room, Godric slipping his arm over her shoulders as he did so as hers slipped around his waist.

Walking into the main room they were immediately met with a number of expressions. The vampires who had heard everything due to not even soundproofing could prevent their sensitive hearing from picking up on everything were grinning or shooting him knowing look, Eric just staring at his maker with a smirk as he wiggled his brows suggestively.

Sookie was one of the humans who was frowning confused, not knowing what was happening as the vampires stared at Godric with both knowing and appreciative looks. She couldn't help but whisper to Bill what everyone was finding so amusing only for a number of the vampires to laugh or chuckle in her direction due to her comment, a blush flooding her cheeks as they did so.

"I hope you do not mind that I have borrowed another set of your clothes Isabel, I am now going to acquire some of my own and you are welcome to join" Luna stated as she gestured to her outfit while she looked towards the exotic vampire, effectively drawing her gaze away from her Godric.

"Of course it is ok Luna, and I would be happy to join you" she smiled, honestly excited to do something almost girly with the ancient vampire. She also needed a distraction from what happened with Hugo, this would be the perfect opportunity for her to do so.

"Lovely" Luna smiled as Isabel flashed to grab her purse and coat before reappearing under a minute later with excitement gleaming in her eyes. She couldn't wait to see what Luna was like when she was doing simple things such as shopping, hell she couldn't help but laugh when she took note of Stan's disgruntled expression, obviously wanting to spend more time with his new idle but not daring to ask to join them for the soul purpose to shop.

"Why don't you ask to join Sookie, it will give you time to bond with the nest" Bill whispered, leaving out the part where if they got on Luna's good side it could come in very handy. Hell having such an old and powerful vampire on your side was an incredible form of protection, plus he wasn't stupid, if they had Luna then Godric would be on their side as well due to being her childe.

"I don't know Bill" Sookie stated, money at the moment wasn't a problem since Eric had paid her to come after all, but she couldn't help but feel nervous around Luna, especially after she had openly admitted numerous times that she wouldn't bat an eyelid if something happened to her.

"It couldn't hurt to ask" he mumbled, while he had alternative motives it was only to keep her safe and sound. He thought she might actually enjoy herself if she went, he knew Godric and Isabel would intervene if Luna wanted to do anything to her…hopefully.

"Fine. Isabel, Luna do you mind if I join you? I hear the shops here are beautiful" Sookie caved as she asked them hopefully, Isabel looking at her with a small smile but it was clear she had wanted it just to be Luna and herself, Godric tagging along as well of course.

"Luna?" Isabel asked, smiling when she saw the auburn haired girl grinning broadly at whatever Godric was whispering in her ear as he pulled her against him. It was such a relief that their sheriff was no longer as distant and detached as he had been only a few days ago. She was good for him, she thought.

"Be nice" Godric whispered as he nipped at her earlobe, hearing the low groan which his sire had made when he heard the blondes request. It didn't take a genius to know that she did not like the telepath, but Godric really couldn't blame her.

"If you wish" was all Luna stated flatly before giggling when Godric pressed his lips to hers, her arms going around his neck as he did so. It was so strange the nest thought, how cold Luna could be at times, but seeing how Godric brought out her light was fascinating to watch.

"Great" Sookie smiled brightly "I'll just get my things" she smiled before quickly heading back to her room, not seeing Luna roll her eyes before squeaking when Godric pinched her thigh.

It wasn't long until Sookie returned, Bill giving her an encouraging look as she approached the two vampires who were currently talking about some brand of shoes she had never heard of until now.

"Are we ready?" She asked gaining their attention, Luna nodding before entwining her fingers through Godric's and tugging him along while still talking to a smiling Isabel. Quickly following it wasn't long until they were all seated in one of Godric's cars, Luna in the front as Isabel sat in the back with her.

"Where would you like to go first Isabel, I have yet to venture around Dallas I am afraid" Luna asked after breaking off her conversation with Godric, looking behind her to talk to Isabel.

"There are a number of clothing boutiques towards the centre, we could start there and work our way back" she stated with excitement, Godric nodding as he expertly drove through the streets of Dallas. He only hoped that nothing went wrong, he had just gotten his maker back and he didn't plan on letting her out of his sight any time soon that was for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>A review is just a 'click' away!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey readers, **_

_**Thanks for all the amazing reviews you guys have given me, and because of that here is the next chapter. **_

_**Hope you enjoy as well as review. **_

_**Lots of love **_

_**xxx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

* * *

><p>Arriving they all got out, Godric instantly going to his makers side as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist before she grabbed her purse and bag from the car.<p>

"Ready?" she smiled, both Sookie and Isabel nodding as they made their way towards the first of the many shops they were about to visit.

Isabel couldn't help but smile as she watched Godric spin Luna around as if they were as old as they looked; it was both amusing and loving how even after so long they still seemed to act as if they had just met. It made her feel that even when she got that old that she would still have such a passion for life; it was a soothing thought she found.

Sookie on the other hand was trying to ignore the looks they were getting, people both watching in awe and lust as only few turned their noses up as they walked past. It was clear that they knew she was walking with vampires, their elegance and pale complexion giving them away almost instantly. She grumpily realised that she must have looked like a slob walking next to them, how elegantly they flowed in movement as she tried to keep up with them.

"Here" Isabel stopped them as she gestured to a small but expensive looking store, Sookie gulping slightly as she took note of how everything was so elegant and luxurious inside.

Smiling at her Luna followed her into the store, Godric holding the door open for the three ladies before returning to his sires side as he watched her eyes light up as she scanned the brightly coloured outfits. He knew she was never one to wear dull colours, she liked to stand out after all and her clothes often reflected her mood. If she wore dark fabrics then it was best for strangers and other vampires not to approach, well not unless they wanted a tongue lashing.

It wasn't long until they were greeted with the owner as she came rushing out, her eyes widening when she took note of the fact they were vampires in her store before her smile widened. It wasn't a secret that most vampires were indeed very wealthy, and from the look of the two elegantly dressed female vampires as they scanned the clothes it was clear they were here to do some major shopping. _Bingo_.

"Hello my name is Natalie; I'm the owner of the boutique. How may I assist you this evening?" she asked eagerly, knowing that her store could be taking in a vast amount of money in such a short space of time if she played her cards right.

It wasn't long until Godric was following his sire around the small boutique, holding a few items over his arm as he watched his sire scan the rails with a judging eye, occasionally holding something out for Isabel only for his second in commands eyes to light up as she rushed to try it on.

Sookie carefully scanned the rails as well, trying to hide her cringing expression as she took note of the prices. Why someone would be ok with spending so much on a simple dress was beyond her, but she thought she deserved a treat after what she had been through so she continued to look through the garments.

"You look gorgeous, Isabel" Luna complimented as Godric's second in command walked out of the changing room in an elegant black dress, the silky material flowing over her curves giving her an incredibly enticing appearance.

Isabel basked in her praise, not being able to remember the last time she had enjoyed herself so much as she turned around to show Luna the back.

"Oh yes, if it wasn't for the fact I would be worried Godric wouldn't take to it kindly I would be all over you" Luna stated matter-of-factly as she gestured for the beaming Isabel to spin around, Sookie blushing bright red before taking a large sip of the complimentary wine which she had been offered to try and calm her nerves.

Isabel couldn't help but find her thoughts drifting, the amount of compliments she was getting paid in the evening making her feel as if she was on top of the world. She had never been with a woman, though she found her thoughts wondering.

"Calm your thoughts _my belle_, we do not want the humans to have a heart attack" Godric sighed, her comment not surprising him in the slightest.

It was with that comment that both Isabel and Luna took note of the two rapidly beating hearts, Sookie being one of them as she flushed a deep red while the owner was practically hyperventilating as she stared at them.

Shrugging they paid for the few items they had brought, Sookie not finding anything which she would actually have an occasion to wear it, before they left for the next shop.

As they continued to enter store after store Isabel could not get Luna's comment out of her head however much she tried, not noting that a small smirk was on Luna's lips as she watched the Spanish vampires' dazed expression.

"Do you mind if we find somewhere to sit, I'm only human" Sookie finally built up enough courage to ask, her feet were killing her and she was starving.

"Of course" Godric smiled apologetically at her, it had never crossed his mind that the human may need to take a break. He had been too focused on Luna enjoying herself to realise, but quickly steered his sire into a nearby restaurant that he knew served true blood as well.

"Ah Sheriff, what can I get you?" the owner quickly approached him, being a vampire in his area meaning he knew of Godric's status. The vampire though eyed Luna wearily as she looked around, suddenly feeling the urge to flee away from her which could only mean that his instincts were telling him that this was an extremely old vampire and to be very weary when around her.

"Table for 4, preferably somewhere private" he stated causing the vampire to quickly nod and guide them to their seats, grabbing some menus as he did so. "Here you are, call me when you are ready to order" he stated with a slight bow before heading away from them, Sookie stunned with the vampires rush to leave their table.

"What's up with him?" she asked curiously, the vampires looking at her as she did so.

"He is afraid" Isabel answered her as she curiously watched Luna scan the menu as while she leaned against her childe. It still shocked her that this was Godric's maker, that she was sitting in a booth with a vampire who was well over 2,000 years old.

"Of who?" Sookie asked, surely he wouldn't be afraid; he was a vampire after all. Isabel hesitated as she tried to think of what to say, but it was unneeded as Luna followed her train of thought.

"Of me most likely, and Godric of course" she stated almost dismissively, their bags covering the floor of the booth as the owner quickly returned as soon as Luna called him over.

"Oh" was all Sookie could say as they ordered, both Isabel and Sookie stunned when instead of a true blood Luna ordered a glass of white wine.

"How can you drink that, if you don't mind me asking?" Isabel asked as the human ate, Luna sipping at her wine as she frequently pressed her lips to Godric's so he could enjoy the taste off her lips. He wasn't yet old enough to substance it, but he could enjoy the flavour just fine.

"I am old enough to sustain a few things, I rarely indulge myself" was her short reply before general conversation settled between them. It wasn't long until they made a move to head back since Sookie had complained she was tired, none of the vampires commenting though Luna seemed to be stuck in her own thoughts.

* * *

><p>Walking back into the nest Sookie was immediately greeted by Bill, both Luna and Godric expressionless while Isabel was trying not to laugh as her face scrunched up in the effort not to literally collapse into a fit of giggles. It was Stan who greeted her first, taking note of Isabel's expression as both Luna and Godric left to place Luna's things in her childe's room.<p>

"What happen?" Stan asked curiously as he took note of Isabel trying to hide her mirth, he found that like the rest of the nest he was curious to know how their day had gone.

"I have never laughed so much in my life" she stated as she pursed her lips as not to laugh out loud; she just couldn't get it out of her head.

"Spill,"

"Fine, I just hope I don't get killed for this. We were in a lingerie store when suddenly both Godric and Luna disappeared, it didn't take long for a screaming assistant to find them" she finally cracked, laughing so hard that bloody tears dripped down her cheeks as she tried and failed to collect herself.

Stan just stood stunned, the sound of chuckling coming from the couch as they looked around to catch a smirking Eric watching them. Never would he have thought his maker had it in him.

"I bet that just made your day, didn't it?" he smirked almost snidely, watching as Isabel rolled her eyes before flipping him off causing his chuckles to increase.

"Aw did I hit a nerve, that I now know more about your makers sire then you do?" Isabel teased, the smirk wiping off Eric's face before he was in front of her, towering over the brunette with an angered expression. She had in fact hit a nerve he hated to admit, the fact he was only now finding out about his makers sire a touchy subject, not to mention that Isabel was indeed correct in her assumption. God he wanted to tear out her…

"Childe let her be, she has done nothing wrong" Godric's voice filtered into the room, Eric's eyes narrowing at a smirking Isabel before he returned to his seat with a blank expression.

Looking up he saw his maker enter alone, his gaze taking note that Luna wasn't at his side like he had expected. His mood brightened, suddenly hoping he could spend some time alone with his maker.

"Godric, I was hoping to take the time to reconnect with you since I am here" he asked of his maker who nodded. It was still early in the night; they could take their time in going out.

"Of course childe, let me have a word with _my belle_ beforehand" he stated before he was gone, Eric frowning as he shook his head at his makers actions. His thoughts were interrupted by Isabel however as she settled down next to him, a suddenly serious look on her exotic features.

"You should be relieved she had come, he hadn't been himself beforehand" she breathed to him, he had no idea how Godric had acted over the past years. So detached, so avoidant and depressed with that of the world.

"Fuck off Isabel" he spat before getting up, only to face the disappointing gaze of Sookie. He sneered which seemed to shock her slightly, but he was just not in the mood to deal with her right now. What did Isabel mean about his maker? Surely he couldn't have been acting that worryingly? Could he?

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Readers, **

**Sorry about the long wait but I have decided to put this story on a sort of hold / slow update. I haven't finished it but the chapters will simply not be updated as regularly as some of my other stories. Sorry about that but I will do my best. **

**Thank you for all the support you guys have been giving me, it means a lot. **

**Anyway, hope you read and enjoy. **

**xxx**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Come childe" Godric spoke as he returned, watching his childe with an expressionless gaze. It was something that Eric could never break through, if his maker wanted his emotions locked away then it was useless for him to try and guess what he was feeling. Even after all the years they had known and travelled with each other, that fact had never changed and it was still impossible to guess his makers mood.<p>

With a sharp nod they left, Luna entering the room not long after as Isabel smirked at seeing the girls slightly tussled hair. Clearly her sheriff had had one hell of a conversation with his sire before leaving.

Luna walked slowly over to the centre of the room, a small box in her hands as she scanned the room with assessing eyes. It didn't take her long to decide, her box being placed on the floor as she had the furniture moved against the walls of the room within seconds. The room was now spacious; few vampires still inside as they watched her with unmasked curiosity as she seemed to simply stand there motionless for a few moments before moving.

Isabel stood along with Stan at the entrance of the room, watching as the ancient vampire seemed to assess the space around her before in less than a few seconds there were a circle of candles around the room, each one positioned perfectly with the same amount of space as between each.

They couldn't draw their eyes away as they watched the young looking girl light them all swiftly before sitting crossed legged in the centre, her body stilling as her eyes closed in an almost peaceful manner. It wasn't until hours passed and the girl had yet to move that they couldn't help but step closer curiously, though jumped back startled when the candles crackled and flickered the closer they got as if warning them not to get any nearer.

"What do you think she's doing?" Stan muttered as he leaned against the wall, expecting the girl to have some sort of reaction to his voice only for her to remain still as if she hadn't heard him.

"I don't know, do you think we should call Godric?" Isabel asked, she didn't know why but she hadn't seen anything like it. It worried her, though she had a feeling Godric must know what she was doing.

"Couldn't hurt, you can do it though" Stan stated before slouching on a seat which was pressed against the wall, Isabel sending him a glare before flicking open her phone and dialling Godric's number.

Godric had been sitting in a bar which his childe had taken him to when his phone rang, he had little use or patience for the devices but he had taken to having one on his person in case of any emergencies. He knew his childe was worried for him, if his emotions didn't give it away he could read him with ease. He didn't like to see Eric so unhinged, but there was little he could do to calm his nerves.

"Speak" he said calmly into the phone, not really paying attention as he watched his childe eye a blonde waitress who looked similar to the telepath he was interested in. He sighed, though immediately straightened up when his sire was mentioned by Isabel.

"I apologise for disturbing you sheriff but I am afraid I am curious by the actions of your maker" Isabel asked in the phone, it being clear that she was worried about how he would take to her call.

Eric immediately tuned into the conversation, frowning when Godric's own maker was mentioned. He couldn't help but find himself jealous, not used to Godric caring for someone over him. He didn't like it, at all.

"What has you curious, Isabel?" he asked calmly, though he was already trying to sense his makers emotions only to come up short. He frowned.

"It's just…" she started only for her to pause, Godric picking up on Stan's voice in the background telling her to hurry up and spit it out. "Fuck off Stan," she started to hiss only for Godric to interrupt their argument.

"Isabel." His voice was calm but it was clear there was a hidden command imbedded into it, Luna wasn't exactly your regular vampire and he knew whatever she was up to must have had them both shocked and anxious.

"Oh sorry. She is sitting in our living room sheriff, it is strange, she hadn't moved since you left-" she started only for Godric to cut her off, quickly waving down for the bill with a simple flick of his hand.

"Carry on,"

"She is surrounded by candles - _she's breathing heavier to_" he heard the telepath interrupt Isabel, Eric frowning as he watched as his maker seemed to flinch slightly before quickly rising from his seat.

"I will arrive shortly, I advise you not to touch or approach her" he stated, he had hoped she had stopped doing that but it seems as if she has continued to do so much to his distaste and concern.

"_Well I won't be touching her anytime soon, bloody creepy voodoo shit_" he heard Stan mutter in the background causing him to sigh before hanging up, throwing some money on the table before heading to the exit with Eric on his toes.

"Master why do you insist on fussing over this vampire?" he blurted out before he could stop himself, his jealously being plain and clear in his comment as they headed back to his makers nest.

Godric sighed as he looked at his own childe, though his eyes shone with anger at how his childe spoke of his maker. He may love Eric, but Luna was indeed his life and he would not be letting her go now he had gotten her back. Eric was foolish if he thought that he would, he may have sounded harsh but it would always be Luna, they kept each other living.

He knew if he was lost she would follow, she had told him that long ago and he had no question to whether she was serious or not. It only make him feel even more shameful and guilty over his attempt to end his life, for he knew if it was the other way round he wouldn't live in a world that no longer had her in it.

"Watch yourself childe" he warned calmly, though he saw Eric flinch from the amount of power in his command. Eric may be a great vampire, but he was not indestructible and he did not want his childes death to come at the hands of his maker if he pushed her too far like he had a tendency to do at times.

"I apologise master, but you cannot blame me for not being ok with this situation" Eric stated as he turned a sharp left, feeling Godric's eyes on him as he spoke.

"I expect you to respect her Eric, I will accept nothing less" he stated before a tense silence filled the car, Eric frowning as he disliked his maker being upset with him.

"So…I hear you got kicked out of a lingerie boutique" he commented to try and break the tension, smirking when he saw his maker shake his head as a small smile played at his lips.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Isabel and Stan were trying to calm down a hysterical Sookie who had foolishly tried to step inside of the circle only to find herself flown back screaming, Bill unable to give her any blood as she started to froth at the mouth dangerously as she shrieked out in pain. They had expected Luna to snap out of it, the girl was making a vast amount of noise, yet the girl remained still.<p>

"Calm down" Stan snapped as he held the girls wrists to the ground as Isabel had her legs, the girl convulsing on the floor.

He was annoyed, they had told the girl not to go near Luna and yet she had completely ignored them, so it was her own bloody fault not to leave it be when the candles flickered much like they had. It was clear it had been a warning, yet the idiotic girl had actually tried to _step over_ the flickering candles. Hell their sheriff had told them not to approach, and yet the telepath thought she was invincible.

"Do something! Get Godric on the phone!" Bill snapped as he tried to force his blood into her mouth, onto to find it a useless effort as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"You fucking call him, she is your human, you should have stopped her when she was stupid enough to approach!" Stan snarled back, his nails digging into Sookies flesh as she tried to pull out of his grasp while she continued to convulse.

"Do not insult her!" Bill growled, panicked and angered by the elder vampire.

"Both of you shut it, now is not the time to argue. Godric said he will arrive shortly so we will just have to wait, but I have to admit Bill she should have stayed away" Isabel sighed from her position on the floor, hoping her sheriff would arrive soon.

It was only a few minutes later that they arrived, greeted with Sookies screams as Eric's eyes widened before he dashed into the room. Godric couldn't help but sigh, knowing that the girl had not taken to his warning. She may have been loyal, but she was not very bright.

Walking into the room he was greeted with the sight he had expected, his _belle_ breathing heavily as she sat perfectly still in a circle of candles, her eyes fluttering slightly as the candles flickered with her movements. He also took in the convulsing girl on the floor, his childe looking at his maker with both awe and anger. Awe at the obvious power she held which fascinated him, but angered that it seemed to have harmed his human interest.

"I do not know why you are angry with _my belle_ my childe, but I suggest you remove your gaze from her" he stated calmly, gaining his childes attention as he looked at Godric with disbelief.

"It is her fault, look at what she is doing Godric!" he hissed as he gestured to Sookie, Godric sighing as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Did I not warn you to not try and approach nor touch her?" he asked calmly, knowing the answer before Isabel spoke.

"I tried to warn her sheriff, it seems she is too stubborn for her own good" she sighed, though Godric couldn't help but smile at the worry in her eyes as her gaze flickered to his sire.

"She will be fine" he stated as he gestured to his love, the candles not flickering as he approached though he did not enter the circle.

"What about Sookie, I swear if that…witch has done anything-" was all Bill managed to snarl out before Godric had him by the throat, his expression while calm struck fear through them all as his eyes burned with anger.

"You do not insult my sire, not in my nest, not ever! As for the condition of your human it is her own fault, she was warned, she choose to ignore it!" he said in a stained tone, clearly trying to control his anger. It was moments like these Eric couldn't help but admire his control; if someone had insulted Godric in front of him he would not have been so kind. "Do you understand?"

"Yes" Bill strangled out, not even trying to get out of the ancients grasp as he knew it was only futile. "But my human-" he started but Godric cut him off, dropping him as he did so as his gaze landed on his maker. She looked more her physical age he thought as her expression seemed to peaceful, but he was afraid that was not the case.

"She will be fine, but I am afraid she will have to wait until _my belle_ has finished" he stated, Bills eyes widening when he realised Sookie would have to be subjected to the obvious pain she was going through for longer.

"If I may ask Sheriff, what is she doing?" Isabel asked curiously, her question having everyone's attention as they tried to ignore the screams and gurgles which rose from the telepath.

"Something I wish she wouldn't" they heard him mumble before he went to sit outside of the circle, his legs crossed in a relaxed manner as he stared at her.

It was another half hour, both Eric and Bill taking over holding Sookie when Isabel and Stan had finally had enough. Isabel took a seat next to Godric while Stan took a safer distance away from the dangerously flickering candles.

"Don't" he warned his second in command when she made a move towards his sire as the candles suddenly went out, his voice calm but his grip on her upper arm was harsh enough for her to freeze in her position next to him.

Luna's eyes snapped open as she remained still, her breathing slightly laboured as she groaned slightly. She did not know why she put herself through that, but she knew that sometimes it was necessary for her to do so.

It was the screaming which snapped her out of it, a frown on her face as she snapped her now expressionless face to the direction of her childe and his second in command. She tilted her head to the side, her eyes running over their sitting forms before landing on the convulsing telepath.

"Foolish girl" she found herself muttering as she swiftly got up, the candles flickering one more time before Godric had her in his arms after releasing Isabel from his slightly harsh grip.

"I wish you would not do that _my belle_" he breathed as he pulled her roughly into an embrace, her body instantly moulding against him as she ran her fingers soothing up and down his back.

"How far did she go?" Luna asked emotionlessly as she eyed the blonde on the floor, looking at everyone with a raised brow before Stan spoke.

"The stupid girl tried to cross" Stan muttered, Bill snarling in his direction while Eric sighed, while he hated to see her in pain she had been warned.

"What? Did the candles not flicker?" she asked, only an idiot would not take the flickering candles as a warning not to get to close. They would have recognised Godric's presence, she had done it with him once before after all.

He did not like it, she had not asked him to do it again.

"Fuck yea, startled the fuck out of me" Stan grumbled causing her eyes to roll.

"At least you took it as a warning" Luna sighed, brushing her lips against a concerned Godric's to calm his nerves. She did not like seeing him upset, it unsettled her.

"Luna please, Sookie…" Bill pleaded, his anger for the girl replaced with worry. Luna sighed, pulling away from her childe as she walked at a leisurely pace towards the girl, just to piss the vampire off more.

Kneeling down she pursed her lips before placing her hand over the girls heart, all of them but Godric sucking in a breath as they were reminded of her favourite technique to kill.

"When I say you need to break her leg" she stated flatly, Bill hissing as Eric's eyes widened.

"What?"

"When she screams give her your blood, ignore her chocking, force it down" she stated, as if Eric hadn't interrupted her. Looking at his own maker for confirmation Godric gave him a firm nod, if that was what Luna wanted him to do then he should do it.

"Now" Luna stated as she pressed on the girls chest, the sound of a bone breaking as Eric snapped her leg before Bill forced his blood into the girls open mouth as soon as she screamed out. Godric sighed at the girls cries of pain, if she had just left it alone.

"Will she be alright?" Eric asked once Sookie had passed out, though Bills blood seemed to be working.

"She will be fine, I suggest you teach her to obey warnings next time" Luna stated before cleaning up the candles at a human pace, Bill feeling too relieved to argue as he scooped Sookies body in his arms before dashing out of the room.

"It's not your fault" Isabel stated as she watched their sheriff help Luna replace the furniture, another vampire already having cleaned the blood which had been left by the girl. She was worried Luna would blame herself, but it seemed as if her worry had been unnecessary.

"I know it isn't, she is foolish to think that she is invincible when she is far from it" Luna stated in a flat tone. "Now if you do not mind it is nearly dawn, I feel myself needing rest" she stated as she bid both Isabel and Stan goodnight, giving a silent nod in Eric's direction but not speaking before she headed up to her room, again in a human pace.

"What the fuck was that?" Eric blurted out, watching as his maker seemed to be anxious to return to his own sires side.

"It is complex, a story for another time maybe" Godric stated offhandedly. "But it would be best not to bring it up again" he continued, his eyes seemingly glazing over again with an emotion Eric couldn't identify.

Just how much was he missing?

* * *

><p><strong>Review, tell me what you thought please!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, **

**Just to let you know I will actually be updating sooner than I thought. I don't intend for this to be a long fanfic but I still have quite a few chapters to go so I hope you enjoy. **

**Next update will most likely be next week :P**

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: Lemony Goodness<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Are you alright Godric?" Eric asked, concerned for his maker before Godric snapped out of it and shot his worried childe a small smile.<p>

"I am fine, but I must retire" he stated calmly before he was gone, Eric frowning as he stared at where his maker once stood. He was quiet until he felt Isabel's hand on his shoulder, the Spanish vampire standing with a knowing look on her face.

"You should try to get to know her Eric, she is his sire after all" Isabel stated calmly, but knew Eric wouldn't like it. She was correct of course, pulling roughly from her grasp as he hissed at her, fangs dropping with a click.

"I do not wish to know her, she means nothing" he hissed, feeling both jealous and possessive of his maker.

"She may not to you but she means everything to Godric, do you not wish for him to be happy Eric?" she asked, knowing that Eric was being extremely selfish.

"He was happy without her" he snarled in return, wanting nothing more than to pin her by the throat to shut her up. She gave him a knowing look as if she could hear what he was thinking, though her eyes shone with sadness.

"He wasn't Eric, far from it" she stated softly as she shook her head, it had been clear the years had started to catch up with him and not in a good way.

As soon as the words had passed her lips she was crashed into the wall, Eric's hand wrapped tightly around her throat as he lifted her off the ground while baring his fangs.

"You're lying" he hissed, refusing to believe it as his grip on her throated tightened to a level where she could feel her windpipe start to crack, it did not stop her though.

"Why do you think the Fellowship got him Eric, he went willingly" she gasped out causing him to throw her across the room before picking her up and slamming her onto the ground. He did not like what she was implying, at all.

"Liar!" he snarled at her with pure anger. He knew his maker would never think of doing such a thing. He was interrupted when he felt a hand touch his shoulder firmly, looking down to find his maker staring at him with a soft but stern expression.

"Release her childe, now" he said softly, but it was clear he was not giving Eric an option in the matter.

Eric reluctantly retracted his fangs and released Isabel from his grasp, straightening up as he looked down at his maker only for his lips to purse when he took note of his makers appearance. He was wearing a simple pair of pyjama pants which hung off his hips, his hair damp from clearly showering as a vampire bite which had yet to heal was still present on his neck.

Clearly Luna had bitten him deeply.

"Master" he stated, watching as a frowning Isabel quickly got to her feet, giving Godric a nod of thanks before fleeing the room due to the pull of the sun now making an appearance.

"What is the meaning of this, childe?" Godric asked, feeling annoyance rise inside of him due to having to be parted from his sire when he knew he needed to interfere. He did not like the disruption in his nest, the past few days had been dramatic enough as it is.

"Did you give yourself over to the Fellowship Godric? Did you want to die?" Eric chocked out, looking down on his maker as Godric remained silent. It was all he needed to know before he tried to swallow down the sob which wanted to rise from his throat, the fact his maker had craved death making his dead heart clench painfully.

"Let us speak of this tomorrow, the sun is rising, you will not be able to fight it for long" Godric stated, clearly avoiding the question and internally cursing Isabel for bringing it up. He would have words for her later.

"NO! We will talk about this now!" Eric demanded in a half-roar half-growl.

"Do not raise your voice to me!" Godric snapped, already tense as his sensitive hearing picked up the tell-tale sign of clothes being put on in his room. He had just gotten her naked for fucks sake!

"Sorry master" Eric mumbled, shunning back from the authority in his sires tone. "I will not let this go" he stated before he fled the room, the pull of the sun getting too much for him.

Godric sighed as he rubbed his face before appearing at his room, punching in the several security codes before entering to find his sire already sitting in his oversized bed, a book in her hands as her hair was piled on top of her head. He sighed, knowing the previous heated mood was broken.

"Dealt with I assume" she spoke from the bed as Godric flashed to the opposite side before slipping under the covers, shaking his head amused as he took note of the fiction book she was reading.

"Yes" he replied simply as he switched off the light, both of them still being able to see perfectly even with the absence of light. He watched as she folded the page in her book before dropping it on the side table, shifting onto her side as his eyes ran over her body. She was simply wearing one of his button downs, but he couldn't help but growl lowly at the sign of possessiveness at seeing her wearing his clothes.

"I take it you don't mind me wearing your shirt" she smirked knowingly, sending a wink in his direction as she pressed herself against his form, finding herself needing to rest even if it was briefly.

"Mm" was all he said before he let the sun take him, his arm securely around her waist as she let herself join only moments after.

* * *

><p>Godric awoke again with a frown as he took note of the empty bed beside him, a grunt falling from his lips as he rubbed his face before heading for a shower, trying to distract his mind from the absence of his maker.<p>

Slipping on his usual simple outfit consisting off a simple white cotton shirt and pants, he slipped out of his door only to appear in the lounge, his eyes scanning the room only for a smile to appear on his lips when he took note of his angel sitting crossed legged on the couch, her hair yet again piled on top of her head as she held her book in her hands.

Quickly moving to her side, he pressed his lips to hers, moaning as her arms immediately went around his neck to pull him closer as he quickly moved so she could straddle him. It was still light outside, him not needing much rest and Luna needing barely any.

"Sorry I was not present when you arouse, I seemed to be to captured in my book" she smiled as she pulled away, desire and adoration shining in her eyes as a small smile played on her lips.

"I can be persuaded to forgive you" he smiled cheekily, Luna laughing slightly as she dropped her forgotten book as she cupped his cheeks before leaning in for a passionate kiss, both of them getting heated before the sound of heart beats could be picked up by their sensitive hearing.

Sighing Luna broke apart, picking up her book as she stayed on Godric's lap but moved so she was sitting sideways.

"OH!" Sookie exclaimed, her hand on her heart as she wasn't expecting Godric and Luna to be up yet. She was breathing heavily, taking note of the vampires before frowning as she looked at her watch. It was still roughly an hour before sunset so why were they up?

"We require little sleep young one" Godric stated as he took note of the confusion on the blondes face, staring blankly as he took note of how she eyed his maker with fear which she was unable to hide. He could smell it off her, how terrified she was of Luna even if his sire didn't spare her a second glance as she continued to flick through her book.

"So how are you feeling Godric? After the whole fellowship of the sun incident" Sookie asked curiously as she took a seat, her eyes watching Luna wearily but took note the girls expressionless mask didn't change as she continued to flip through the book quickly as her eyes scanned each page.

"I am fine young one" he stated, though Sookie couldn't help but find it unsettling that someone who looked no older than his teens was calling her young. She knew it was not the case, but the strange feeling continued to play on her mind and emotions.

"Good, me and Bill are heading back to Bon Temps tomorrow" she stated, not getting a verbal answer as Godric nodded before he was again silent.

It wasn't until a thump brought Sookie back to the present with a startled yelp as she clutched her heart furiously, only then realising she must have dosed off on the couch. She instantly sat up-right, taking note that the noise had been Luna throwing her now clearly finished book on the table as Isabel, Eric and Stan entered the room, quickly followed by her Bill.

"Sookie, are you ok?" he immediately asked as he ran to his girlfriend, eying Luna wearily much to her amusement, even if she didn't let it show on her expressionless face.

"I'm fine Bill, I was just telling Godric that we were leaving tomorrow" she said softly, her heart still beating wildly from the fright.

Nodding Bill quickly took a seat next to her, slightly freaked out as the perfectly expressionless ancients watched them with blank looks. He could see where Godric got it from he thought, the girl was just something else entirely.

"A word Godric" Eric stated with his own blank look, but now Sookie and Bill had met Godric and his Maker there were aware of how he wasn't able to hide his emotions as well as them.

"Oh course childe" Godric stated, Luna rising from her seat before sitting down again before Eric could even protest about her joining. He had nothing against the vampire apart from his jealously, but he wanted to speak to his maker alone.

As soon as they fled the room, Godric whispering something in Luna's ear that was too low for anyone to pick up on before disappearing with his child. Luna rolled her eyes before crossing her legs in an graceful manner, getting a far off look in her eyes as she simply got lost in her thoughts.

It was then Sookie took note of what the vampire was wearing, something she had seemed to be doing a lot lately and it wasn't doing a lot for her self-esteem either. The girl who looked no older than 16 was wearing a simple strapless royal blue dress which bunched up slightly around her bust, a black belt and thick side bow around her petite waist before following off and covering the knee length dress in an exquisite black lace. It was an incredibly beautiful dress and Sookie realised it was one of the ones the girl had purchased on their shopping trip, but she couldn't help but envy the young girls looks.

"Luna" Isabel broke the tension by taking a seat next to the ancient vampire, the auburn haired girl slowly turning to face the Spanish vampire as she did so.

"Isabel you look lovely" she stated, taking note of the white dress Isabel was wearing, it truly did make her look beautiful. Isabel found herself grinning at the praise which seemed to constantly shock Sookie due to when she had first met Isabel the vampire had been far from expressing her emotions.

"Thank you, as do you. I was wondering if I may ask you a few things, you have me intrigued?" she asked curiously, hoping she hadn't overstepped her bounds. Luna was vaguely aware of Eric and Godric re-entering the room as they stood silently by the door, Eric looking intrigued while Godric looked expressionless to anyone but herself. She could read him like a book after all.

She turned her attention back to Isabel. It was time to spill some of her secrets it seemed.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember reviews encourage chapters. Just saying… :P<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

_**Well guys, here is the next chapter so I hope you read and enjoy. In this chapter you'll learn a little bit about how Godric was changed so I hope it fits nicely into the story. **_

_**Anyway, **_

_**Enjoy.x**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Of course, ask away" she waved dismissively, settling her back against the couch as she tilted her head in Isabel's direction. She had to admit, she was curious.<p>

"How old were you when you were turned-sorry if that is rude of me" Isabel quickly apologised when she realised how rude that must have sounded. She was relieved when Luna didn't seem to care either way, most vampires being extremely touchy about their pasts and especially about their ages.

"Much like in Godric's times age was not accounted for, but I believe myself to be around the age of 16, maybe 17" she stated matter-of-factly, Isabel relieved that she didn't seem to take offence. "You have more" Luna noted, Isabel nodding sheepishly but asked her next question when Luna gestured for her to do so.

"Urm…did you make any other children?" she asked curiously, gaining more confidence in her questions when Luna didn't seem bothered by her interest. Hell, she seemed amused if anything.

At this Godric perked up even if his face didn't show it. He selfishly hoped that she had not created another in the time they had parted even though he had created Eric for companionship. He was aware that he was being unfairly hypocritical, but that didn't change the way he felt about the touchy subject.

"No, Godric was my first, I will not be making anymore" she stated. "He was an…exception" she added as an afterthought, gazing at him fondly with a soft smile which he returned. It was then Eric also quickly clued in on the conversation when he maker was mentioned, finding it of pure interest since he knew nothing of his makers own transformation.

"Could I ask you about when you met him, we don't know anything" Isabel asked nervously, fiddling with her hands as Luna tilted her head a fraction before her eyes flickered over to Godric.

"_Why the secret?"_ she mumbled under her breath, the others straining to hear but finding it impossible to pick up on it.

"_It was too painful my belle" _was all he mumbled back, hearing her perfectly while the others couldn't.

Luna could tell it frustrated Eric no end, what with him used to being one of the most powerful in the room, but she did not comment. Raising her hand in a silent gesture to summon him to her he was immediately at her side, both of them moving too quick for anyone to see as Luna soon found herself settled in Godric's arms.

"I had been travelling, it was sometime in the first century B.C when I visited a country which had back then been called Gaul. They worshiped the elements" she stated, her fingers lightly running over her childes left arm as she touched the marking which was the symbol for water. She looked at Godric with a raised brow, it wasn't just her story to tell after all and she would not tell them of his life if he did not want it.

"I was captured as a small boy by a Roman army which had invaded our lands," he swallowed. "I was then brought back to Rome and later sold as a slave to a roman master. He was sadistic, cruel and enjoyed inflicting physical, emotional and sexual abuse on me as I grew into a teenager.

"It was when I turned to what I believe to around 16 or 17 much like Luna that he branded me horribly, a possessive sign that I was his" Godric continued, neither of the ancients having a single expression on their faces as they watched the others faces contort with emotions as they were captured in the story of his life. Some were shocked, sickened, as well proud of their sheriff, his past only causing their respect to only strengthen for him.

"How did you meet my sire then Luna?" Eric asked, shocking everyone with his question since Godric had left a pause as his memories resurfaced. He could feel Luna pushing comfort and love through their bond; he was thankful she had taken the time in the past to heal him from his painful human life.

"As I said before I was travelling when I became entranced you could put it, the harsh yet sweet scent of blood filtering into my scenes" she started before Sookie interrupted, gaining a number of glares from everyone who was intrigued.

"Godric's?"

"Oh course" Luna replied in a slightly patronising tone, making Sookie feel as if she was nothing more than an idiot for speaking.

"Sorry" she mumbled before shunning back, Bill wrapping his arm around her but his eyes stayed on the couple.

"I followed the scent only to come across the sounds of pain, a part of me regrets not getting there in time to prevent such a scar marking his skin, yet him receiving it captured my attention. It burned deep, yet he barely made a noise as the sound of burning skin could be heard by my sensitive hearing. He was a warrior, I wanted him to be mine" she stated, running her fingers absently over the circular scar on his shoulder. She did regret not reaching him in time, but she feared that he would not have captured her attention so vividly if she had not seen how strong willed he was.

"What happened to your master?" Stan asked, Godric tilting his head in his direction as a sadistic and cruel smile appeared on his lips. It was a first for them all except for Eric who had become accustomed to it in the past, it struck fear through them all but Luna though.

"It was the following night when _my belle_ appeared, I was healing though I doubted I would have survived due to infection and such. It was a miracle that I had not already caught a virus of some sort. I called her my angel, my saviour as she appeared to me, asking if I wanted a second chance, to never feel weak again. I took it without hesitation." He stated, remembering the fond memory of seeing her for the first time. She was his saviour, his angel, his god.

"When I rose I was violent and aggressive, enough so that I regretfully killed many in search of my previous master in a need for revenge. I could not find him though" he stated, everyone entranced by the story.

"So he got away with it?" Sookie asked, she wasn't for death but to hear what such a kind and gentle boy had been through sickened her. She wanted Godric's human master to be dead, she needed it to keep the nightmares which she knew she would be plagued with tonight away.

"No. It was a year until I could control my rage, in that time I slaughtered many" he stated, feeling Luna's nails raking through his hair in a soothing manner.

He could remember how he bathed in blood, how Luna had let him but made sure he knew she was his sire, his maker, his master. He had resented her at first, thinking he had been given a second chance only to get a worse life. How he had been wrong, she had let him work out his rage only for him to come running back to her, craving her presence and guidance.

"So what happened?"

"It was a gift she called it, using it as incentive for me to learn our ways. I didn't know what she had promised I would receive, only that I wanted it. It turned out to be my human master; he paid for his sins" he stated vaguely, the things he had done to him were horrific and barbaric but he did not regret it. Luna had helped him with his revenge, his control, his past all in the first year. She was an amazing vampire, he couldn't and wouldn't have asked for her not to have been the one to change him.

"How?" Sookie asked, wanting to know.

"That is a story not for you young one, I do not wish to plague your mind with nightmares of my past" Godric stated, Sookie trying not to retort back as she kept quiet.

The room was completely silent for what seemed like hours for Sookie while it was only twenty minutes until it was broken, Stan being the one to break it.

"So how were you changed?" he asked curiously, Luna's expression not changing though Godric's eyes narrowed in Stan's direction.

"That is one not for the faint hearted I am afraid, perhaps another time when we don't have the company of naïve human" she stated carelessly, Stan biting his lip and diverting his eyes as not to laugh out loud at her comment. The fact she not only singled out Sookie but insulted her in the same breath causing most of the vampires to have to look away as not to show the amusement in their gaze.

Sookie found herself glaring at the comment, though a rough squeeze from Bill kept her mouth shut. She hated to admit it but if it was any worse than Godric's then it was probably a good idea for her not to hear it, but it didn't mean it didn't make her even more curious. Like she said, she wouldn't admit it.

"I look forward to it" Isabel smiled, now completely intrigued with the girls story. It must be fascinating, hearing about how someone so old came to be. The things she must have seen…she couldn't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Review guys, let me know if you liked it :P<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hope you enjoy! This story isn't going to be a long one but more chapters are on the way :P**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10<strong>_

* * *

><p>The next few hours past calmly, Godric catching up on his sheriff duty while Luna sat reading in the corner, sitting with her signature pose of having her legs crossed in an almost childish manner which seemed to suit her physical age perfectly.<p>

It wasn't until her head snapped up suddenly that her book was forgotten and she had her childe's immediate attention, her head inclined slightly to the right as she seemed to be listening to something that even his sensitive hearing couldn't pick up on.

"What is it _my belle_?" he asked curiously, watching as her red stained lips pursed slightly. Whatever it was she didn't seem pleased with the disturbance at all.

"It seems as if we are having a guest" she stated as she rose from her seat, Godric instantly at her side as she did so. He knew better than to question, but as she gestured him to collect everyone of importance into the main room he had a feeling he knew what was about to come.

"Do you have any fucking idea of the PR mess you've made?" Nan Flanagan's harsh voice filtered into the room causing Sookie to flinch from her position on the couch next to Bill, her eyes widening when she took note of the sour faced vampire who strutted in with what looked to be two vampire bodyguards also dressed in black.

She shivered; fuck!

Everyone watched as she approached, the vampires already prepared for her entrance due to Luna, annoying Nan Flanagan slightly due to her entrance not being as dramatic as she would have liked. Not that she would comment, but she was in a pissy mood and wanted to take it out on the nearest people around her.

"And who has to fucking clean that shit up? Me. Not you. Me! I should drain every one of you bastards!" she spat, Eric resisting a growl at the tone she was taking with them all. He hated the witch, she was anything but respectful.

"Stan went to the church on his own. None of us knew anything about it" he stated, trying to placate her as well as shut her up. He couldn't help but look towards Luna though, only to find her stone faced as she stared at the vampire with a completely blank expression. He could see where his maker got it, and hoped that if he was going to be spending more time around his maker and his sire that he could improve his technique.

At least he could achieve one thing out of having to suffer in her company.

"Oh, really? Because everyone that met Stan over the last 300 years, knew that he had a kink about slaughtering humans, but you – his nest mates? His sheriff? – had no clue" Nan continued in mock disbelief, Godric feeling his emotions turn to guilt before Luna's hand squeezed his knee reassuringly.

"And how were we to know this time he meant it?" soothed Isabel, glaring at Stan who was sulking in the corner.

It was clear if the bomb had gone off that he would have been one of the first to die, it was one of the only reasons he kept out of it after Luna shot him a look clearly telling him he had no choice in the matter. So he reluctantly stayed quiet, wishing he had slaughtered all the fucking humans when he had the chance.

"Not my problem" she snarled before looking in Godric's direction with an icy look "It's yours!"

"Don't speak to him like that" Eric growled, furious to how this bitch was talking to his maker. He was her elder, she should fucking respect him! Looking in Luna's direction he expected her to speak up but he frowned when he saw that her expression hadn't changed. He did not seem to pick up on how her grip on Godric's knee had tightened slightly with the woman's tone.

"Don't talk to _me_ that way," she replied with a snap before a frown formed on her pale features. "Let's get to the point, how did they manage to abduct you?" she asked curiously, knowing the vampire was old and it must have taken a large amount of force to capture such an old vampire.

"They would have managed to have taken one of us sooner or later" Godric stated, trying to send Luna calm as he felt her anger rise. Her expression while gave nothing away, didn't mean she wasn't simmering with pure anger and rage on the inside. "I offered myself."

"Why?" Nan asked with pure disbelief, looking at him disapprovingly as she searched his face for any visible signs that he was in fact lying. She found none, not even she could read his soft and expressionless features.

"Why not?" he asked flatly, wanting to cringe at the emotions he was feeling from both his maker and his child.

"They wanted you to meet the _sun_ and you were _willing_?" Nan asked with shock, she couldn't grasp onto the fact that a vampire would willingly do so.

At this the room was quiet, the silence almost deafening as they waited for him to speak.

"What do you think?" was his empty reply. At the time he had wished for the sun, but with Luna by his side he now knew his place was with her and he couldn't help but remember the years he had felt empty and hollow.

What the hell had he been thinking?

"I think you're out of your mind" she stated as if she was talking to a child, her tone patronising which only succeeded in pissing Luna off as the room seemed to suddenly begin to suffocate with power. Eric much like Godric noticed this, his eyes widening as his age made him able to pick up on the almost suffocating effect it had. He was pleased to note she wasn't taking it well either. "And then I hear about a traitor?" Nan continued. At this Isabel shunned back.

"Irrelevant" Godric stated, gaining a relieved look from Isabel who looked at her lap in shame and sorrow. "Only a rumour. I take full responsibility" he continued, knowing Luna wasn't going to like it. She didn't interrupt though, but he could tell it was taking a lot out of her not to do so.

"You bet you will" spoke Nan in a condescending manner, Luna temper flaring as she stiffened ever so slightly.

"You _cold_ bitch" Eric spat, unknowingly gaining a little respect from Luna as he did so. He was beyond furious with the woman, how fucking dare she!

"Listen…" Nan directed to the whole room, Sookie finding herself more and more uncomfortable. "This is a national disaster and nobody at the top has any sympathy for any of you" Nan stated before looking towards Godric, not realising that her next comment would piss off Luna more than she realised. "Sheriff, you fucked up, you're fired!" she stated in a no-bullshit tone.

"I agree" Godric stated immediately, shocking everyone in the room. "Of course, Isabel should take over from me, she had no part in my disgrace."

"Godric, fight back" Isabel hissed, knowing that the only reason the Dallas area was doing so well was down to Godric's control of it. She didn't know what would happen if he resigned; she didn't want to have to find out.

"What are you saying? S-s-she's a bureaucrat, you don't have to take shit from her!" rushed Eric, not believing what he was hearing. He looked towards Luna, the power radiating off her was almost suffocating due to his age. Why wasn't she saying anything?

"You want to lose your area, Viking?" Nan smirked.

"Oh, you don't have that kind of power" Eric smirked, wanting nothing more than to stake the vampire in front of him. He could also see Sookie beginning to try and make a move to butt in; that was the last thing they fucking needed if she did.

"I'm on T.V. Try me" Nan smirked smugly, loving the power she thought she had over them all.

"I am to blame," tried Isabel. "I should have contained Stan the second Godric went missing" she continued with guilt, Luna sending her a small nod which significantly increased Isabel's confidence.

"Isabel" ordered Godric, his eyes flashing as he silenced her. He knew his maker would be pleased that Isabel was taking reasonability for her actions, but he did not want her to get into trouble for his actions alone. "I remove myself from all positions of authority."

"Works for me" spoke Nan uncaringly, foolishly thinking that she had even a say in the matter when Luna was present.

At this Sookie began to rise, glaring at Luna for not even commenting. Godric was her childe, so why the fuck wasn't she getting involved!

"Sookie! Sookie!" Bill hissed as he grabbed her arm in a bruising grip, not only did he not want her to be foolish enough to interrupt a _vampire_ meeting, but glaring at Luna was just plain stupid.

"I _owe_ him" she stated with conviction, standing up as she held her head high, preparing to get herself some serious brownie points. "Ms. Flanagan?" she spoke, gaining the vampires attention. "Godric rescued me from a _really_ large rapist, who would have killed me too-"

"That's nice" Nan stated uncaringly, not really giving a shit.

"No listen-"

"Hang on!" Nan tried to cut her off, only for her to continue to talk.

"-then he rescued a whole lot of humans in that church, plus vampires and if you thinks it's a PR mess now, it could have been a hundred, a _million_ times worse. You should _thank_ him" she continued, wide eyed.

"For getting kidnapped?" spat Nan. "For attracting a suicide bomber? For a piss poor judgement? I think not!" she snarled, her comment finally being the breaking point for both Luna and Eric.

As Eric lunged Isabel held him back, but not before Luna was on her feet, Nan finally taking note of the vampire who's presence she had thought of as nothing.

"That is enough!" Luna snapped, her calm façade gone as she stared at the unwelcome vampire. "How dare you, come into his nest, and think you have _any_ authority over it!" she continued, her tone causing everyone but Godric to flinch slightly. Eric couldn't help but smirk as he sat down, pleased that Nan was going to get her just deserts. This was what he had been waiting for.

"Now you wait one minute-" Nan started before getting cut off but an extremely pissed Luna.

"No! I will not wait_ just_ a minute!" she snarled, Godric making an attempt to stand only for her to shove him back in his seat roughly. At this Nans eyes widened, how easily the young looking girl managed to handle the 2,000 year old vampire. She swallowed.

"Luna-" Sookie started only for Bill to forcefully pull her down beside him, what the hell was she thinking?

"And you, you can for once shut it! You are a human, you have no right to speak here" Luna stated causing Sookie to flush in anger, but the girls harsh tone kept her mouth shut.

Luna's head snapped back in Nans direction, her eyes blazing as her muscles twitched to tear the vampire into shreds. "And you, I do not care if you believe yourself to be superior-" Luna started in a harsh tone before she was interrupted.

"I-"

"No you will listen. You do not come in here and insult my childe in front of me, you do not threaten him and think I will just sit by and watch" she snapped, an accent none of them believed she had coming through strong, making her words seem even harsher.

At the sudden fact that this vampire was Godric's sire Nan gulped, knowing she was in deep shit. She had gotten carried away and overran her mouth, and by looking at her two body guards it was clear that she was on her own.

"I-"

"Did your maker not teach you respect? I am your elder, as is he, and yet to treat us like dirt. Do you know how easy it would be to rip you apart, to bathe in your blood as if it were water?" Luna continued, her tone now flat as she stared at the vampire who suddenly wasn't looking so smug. Eric couldn't help but grin, this was priceless.

"The magister-"

"Is but a mere child" she said icily, cutting off Nans protest. "Now you will listen to me, I will only be saying this once. Godric will keep his position, as will Eric, and you will spin this to our advantage" she continued, Eric's smugness only increasing.

"But the suicide bomber-"

"Is dead, I ripped out his heart, do you wish for me to do the same thing to you?" Luna asked seriously, Nan gulping.

"That will be all" Nan quickly stated, trying to keep herself collected and failing miserably.

"That's it run-" Eric started only for Godric to cut him off, giving his childe a disapproving look.

"Eric. I hope we can put this behind us Ms. Flanagan" he stated, getting a reluctant nod in return before they fled the room leaving the nest over vampires. It was silent until Isabel commented, her mouth widening into a grin.

"Thank you Luna" she stated, getting a nod in return until her amber eyes focused on Sookie.

"You, what were you thinking?" she asked, her tone flat.

"I was trying to help!" Sookie protested, finding herself angered. Not only was this brat telling her what to do, but she embarrassed her in front of everyone. Bill quickly tried to calm her down, only to fail.

"Yet you made things worse. You cannot interfere in vampire affairs, especially acting in the way you did a few moments ago" Luna stated, Stan coming to stand next to Isabel as everyone watched carefully. While none of them wanted to admit it, Sookie didn't know how things worked and could have made matters a lot worse.

"I-"

"Enough" Luna sighed, pinching her nose in a strangely human gesture. "I have had enough for this evening. Eric while your emotions got in the way of your judgement, I am pleased Godric did not disappoint with changing you as his childe" she stated offhandedly, Eric finding himself gloating in pride at her comment as Godric smiled at his childe. With that she was gone, the tenseness slowly fading as everyone retired for the day.

It was an unspoken agreement that they would be trying to stay on Luna's good side from now on.

* * *

><p><strong>R.E.V.I.E.W.!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, here is the next chapter guys' so I hope you read and review. **

**Lots of love **

**xxx**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 11<strong>_

* * *

><p>It was the following nightfall when everyone was gathering in the living room, Luna in her own little world as Sookie said her goodbyes and Eric tried to persuade Godric to visit him. She didn't comment, didn't even breathe as she looked out the window with expressionless eyes and a blank mask. Something was coming, and it wasn't going to be pretty.<p>

"You do not need me, my childe" Godric stated as he talked to Eric in an almost soothing tone. It was clear Eric was worried about his previous attempt to end his life, leaving his maker alone clearly made him panic.

"Yet I want you to visit Godric, I have missed you over the years" Eric stated, trying to persuade his maker to do so.

"Maybe a break would be good for you sheriff, it would give you time to reconnect with Luna" Isabel stated, Eric smirking when he realised she was playing on the bond that his maker had with his own sire. While he wasn't keen on Luna, still not used to being second best, he didn't exactly hate her presence after she had practically saved his position and Godric's, after that night his respect for her only grown.

Godric stared at his second in command before his eyes moved to his sire as she stood motionless by the window, looking every bit like a true vampire as she did so. Thinking it over he found himself liking the idea, giving his answer with a firm nod.

"I suppose a week or two could not hurt, Isabel you will let me know if I am needed" he stated as he looked at his second in command, Isabel nodding her agreement. She wasn't stupid enough to think if a problem arouse then she would be able to handle it herself; if something happened then she would call him first.

"Excellent, you can travel back with us" Eric stated with a grin, giving Isabel a nod of thanks before he shot off to gather his things. He was in a rush to get back, his area while was in the capable hands of his childe, he preferred to do things personally.

Back in the living room Godric was at Luna's side as quick as a blink, her posture not moving in the slightest as she seemed to be deep in thought. He knew not to interrupt, rather standing beside her until she took note of his presence.

"I take it we are leaving" she stated after a while, her tone flat as she stated the simple fact. She wasn't bothered by it, rather pleased that she would still be able to take the time to bond with her childe. She had missed him so very much.

"I hope you do not mind" he asked, wondering what her thoughts were on the matter.

"Of course not" she stated before craning her neck to look at him, a smile tugging at her lips as her arms wrapped around his neck, pressing herself against him. His arms immediately encircled her small waist, his own smile playing on his lips as she leaned forwards to nip at his throat playfully.

It wasn't until the following nightfall that they all arrived in Shreveport, both Sookie and Bill heading back to Bon Temps while Eric gave both Godric and Luna a tour of his home. He was pleased that his maker would be staying with him, it giving him the opportunity to keep an eye on him.

"Will you be joining me at the bar later Master?" Eric asked a few days later, slouching on the couch as he flicked through the channels on the TV only to find nothing interested him. His gaze though continued to flicker towards the female vampire who sat cross-legged on the love seat opposite him with his maker, her head in a large novel as she flickered through the pages with impressive speed. He had seen her read a lot he noted, didn't she had anything better to do?

"I do not see why not. Luna?" Godric asked as he gazed at her adoringly, her amber eyes snapping in his direction as his velvety voice made her smile.

"Of course, the dress code?" she asked Eric with a raised brow, Eric's grin widening when he realised how good for business this would be. Hell both her and his maker screamed power and danger, the customers would love it.

"It plays on the stereotype of vampires, anything black, revealing and sexy" he purred, though quickly cringed when he was on the receiving end of his maker's low growl. If he had learnt anything over the past few days it was to keep the fact he thought Luna, while young, was incredible to look at to himself. His sire was more than a little possessive over her, though he was pleased Godric seemed more alive even if it was mainly when she was present.

Luna pondered for a few moments, mentally flicking through whether she could be bothered to go or not before giving a firm nod. It would be interesting she thought, to see humans in that sort of environment. She had also been made aware that Eric had his own childe, a Pamela Swynford De Beaufort, if she remembered correctly. She found herself intrigued, interested in what sort of a woman would interest Eric enough to want him to keep them around.

It was only a few hours later that Luna found herself staring at her strangely small collection of clothes, she had only the outfits she had brought with Isabel due to being in far too much of a rush when she arrived in Dallas as to save her childe from himself.

"Everything alright, _my belle_" Godric's voice interrupted her, the feeling of his arms wrapping around her waist instantly relaxing her. It still pained her that he had felt so alone that he had wanted his life to be over, she too has felt the urge to just end it so many times, but with her childe it was a whole other story.

"Yes" she stated vaguely, Godric frowning but he didn't comment. "I do seem to be having trouble deciding on what is appropriate" she continued, changing the subject much to both of their reliefs.

"You look beautiful in anything Luna" he purred as he nipped at her ear lobe, playfully biting down on it causing her to smile and for her form to shiver.

Spinning around she took note of what her man had dressed in, finding that he had on a simple pair of black cotton trousers as well as a loose fitting shirt, the top buttons open revealing a sneak peak of one of the tattoos which marked his skin.

"As do you" she purred before crashing her lips to his, feeling her clothes being ripped to shreds before her back hit the mattress of the neatly laid bed. She resisted against the urge to rip his own clothes off, while she wanted nothing more than to ravish him he had clearly dressed for the night which lay ahead of them.

Godric gazed down at his maker, the young girl smiling widely as her eyes shone with both love and lust, a combination of emotions he couldn't help but love to find when he looked at her. She was incredible, his angel, his lover, his everything.

His eyes continued to rake over her form, his arousal only increasing as he took note of the creamy skin she had on show. Her long slender neck as it joined to the curve of her shoulder, her heaving and heavy mounds as they were dusted with her delicious and straining nipples. How her stomach was flat and perfect, her incredibly long legs teasing him as well as the perfectly groomed junction between her legs.

_Flawless…_

_Addicting…_

_Delicious…_

_Tempting…_

"Godric…" she moaned, the fire in his eyes making her practically drip with want. He smelt it of course, her arousal as it practically ran down her inner thighs, the fire in his eyes burning against her before his lips crashed onto hers with raw passion.

Luna moaned out, her fingers digging into his hair as she ground against his thigh, knowing he would have to change anyway due to her arousal soaking through the thin material of his trousers. She was on fire, she wanted him! She always got what she wanted, Godric was not an exception.

Not that he had any complaints.

Godric found himself on his back in seconds, a growl of frustration coming from his lips as he found himself pinned against the bed. It was a downside against Luna being a lot more powerful than him, when he wanted to be dominant he had to be sneaky about it.

Feeling his fangs click into place of his own accord they easily cut through Luna's tongue, this not being a first, he eagerly sucked her powerful blood as his hand cupped the back of her neck to pull her closer against him. Her blood was incredible; the feeling of having such powerful and potent liquid running through his younger body was enough of a pleasurable rush to have him bucking against her.

They didn't have long, but fuck if he wasn't going to have her.

Smelling that she was ready he didn't release her from his mouth, her fangs having not yet defended as his tongue danced with hers. They didn't have to breath, so he didn't pull away as his hands gripped her hips as he rose her up, aligning her with his heavily twitching cock.

"Oh…" Luna moaned as she tore her bloodied mouth away as she felt him enter her, her nails ripping his shirt away. She couldn't remember when she had ripped away his pants, if she had been the one to do so, but the feeling of him inside of her was enough to have her heavily panting.

"_Uh._"

Grunting, Godric felt her thighs connect with his as she fully took his more than impressive length, her head thrown back as her nails dug into his chest hard enough to break the skin, only causing the pain to increase his pleasure.

It didn't take long until he had her on her back, pounding into her with inhuman speed as she soon found her legs thrown over his shoulders as his grunts filled her senses along with her own cries.

"Bite me" she moaned out, turning her head to the side as Godric seemed to focus on her slender neck.

He didn't need to me told twice, his hand flashing down to the junction between her legs as he played with her clit, his teeth sinking into her pale flesh as she cried out in raw pleasure.

It took him mere seconds to join her in pure bliss.

* * *

><p><strong>DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, **

**Here's the next chapter so I hope you enjoy. It is a little on the short side but the ending seemed like a good cutting off point. Let me know what you think... :P**

**xxx**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 12<strong>_

* * *

><p>They both finally made it to the club, Godric having to change as Luna managed to decide on an outfit that she deemed appropriate. Godric had yet to retract his fangs, his possessiveness reeling as he couldn't take his eyes away the from temptress sitting next to him.<p>

She had dressed in an incredibly short red dress, it barely hiding her perk and delicious arse as the fabric clung to her deliciously. The bust of the dress was also low cut, though it wasn't slutty as the neckline cut to just above her bra meaning the top of her creamy breasts were on show. A necklace also graced her neck, though the charm on the end was buried between her cleavage; hiding it from view.

She had applied light make-up, not extremely fond of wearing it. Her lips were stained a deep red, her eyes dark and mysterious which gave her an dangerous edge. Not that she needed one.

Her hair was curled thickly around her face, the dark and exotic colour standing out vibrantly against her skin. Not to mention a pair of incredibly high heels, effectively making her reach his height. She was a small little thing really he thought, hell Eric literally towered over her.

"Hungry?" Luna smirked as she took note of Godric's fangs down, hearing a click as he was finally able to retract them, with effort.

"Come on you little minx" he growled playfully as he pulled her out the car, grinning as he sensed her amusement flood into him. She always did have such powerful emotions.

"Minx huh? Oh kinky, perhaps you should tie me up and punish me" she winked with a heavily seductive look which had him panting, the sound of a pair of fangs clicking down snapping them out of it as they looked towards Pam who was staring at her lustfully.

"Why _hello_" she purred, Pam's fangs glistening in the light as all the fang-bangers seemed to become entranced with the two young looking vampires in front of them. They could tell they were powerful, they practically glowed with it and every one of them had their sights set on getting with one of the ancients. None seemed to care that their physical appearance meant they looked just older than mere teens.

"Pamela" Godric greeted, Luna's eyes scanning over Pam in a way which made her shiver.

_Fuck_, this must be Godric's maker she thought. She hadn't known what to expect from what Eric had explained to her, but it was definitely not this.

"Godric, and this must be Luna" Pam continued to purr, Godric sighing as he brought Luna closer against him.

"Evening Pamela, I must say you are not what I expected" Luna stated as she scanned over the female vampire in front of her. Pam was shocked that while she normally hated the use of her full name, the old vampire in front of her made it sound elegant, royal even. She smiled despite herself, she loved it.

"As you Mistress" she stated, finding the urge to call the girl 'mistress' too strong to ignore. Luna smirked, Pam suddenly finding herself nervous under the girls piecing amber gaze.

"Call me Luna" she stated, Pam relaxing as she did so.

"So I hear you don't like Sookie?" she stated with a smirk, ignoring the gaping humans who were trying to make themselves appear more attractive by showing more flesh, not taking note that it was having the opposite effect.

"The ignorant human?" Luna asked with a raised brow, effectively answering Pam's question as the vampire had to resist the urge to snigger at how Luna's tone had been filled with annoyance. She couldn't help but be relieved; she didn't like the telepath either so it was nice to know that she wouldn't be alone.

"I take that as a no" Pam smirked, liking the girl already. "Please come in, Eric's on his throne" she stated as she stepped aside to let them pass, Luna raising a brow but not saying anything as they entered the club only to be instantly centre of attention.

Luna didn't know what to think of the surroundings around her, to be honest she would have been offended if it wasn't for the fact she knew Eric was only playing on what the humans wanted. If that was taken into consideration then she had to admit that while it wasn't to her tastes it did the intended job perfectly.

Letting her eyes lazily scan the space around her, she couldn't help but spark of amusement she felt when she took note of Eric sitting on a throne in the centre of the room, it having been raised due to being on a stage. Godric instantly picked up on it through her emotions couldn't resist commenting; he could hardly say he was surprised.

"He always did like the attention" Godric breathed, sensing how amused the whole thing made her.

"Clearly" she replied before Godric guided her to the empty booth, it being clear that was constantly left empty for his childes benefit. He couldn't help but shake his head, though he expected nothing less from his childe.

Letting her sit down they were immediately approached by both Pam and Eric, both of the Swedish speaking vampires suddenly feeling nervous of what Godric and Luna thought of the club they had put together. They couldn't get anything off their expressions, the both of them as blank as a sheet making it impossible to get a reaction. They hated to admit it but it was more than a little unsettling.

"Can I get either of you anything; I have a new brand of blood or perhaps a donor of your choice?" Pam asked, knowing that it was polite to ask as she gestured to the humans trying to get their attention by revealing more skin and dancing closer to the booth.

Luna turned her nose up in disgust. She hated desperation.

"No thank you Pamela, Luna?" Godric answered before looking to his sire who still seemed to be scanning the club before her eyes snapped to a group of human males, her head tilted slightly to the side.

"I am fine, you have a V user" she stated in a dismissive manner, her eyes flickering to the largest of the men causing Eric to wonder just how exactly she knew.

"How-"

"I can smell it running through their veins, quite repulsive considering it isn't fresh" Luna replied.

If the human was claimed by a vampire then they would have smelt differently since it would have been fresh blood running through their veins. In this case though it was obvious that it was days old blood that they had ingested, the smell was quite revolting as well as the fact that a vampire had suffered for the human to get a fix.

"Are you-" Eric started before cutting himself off, giving Luna a thankful nod before letting the vampires in his club know not to let the human leave. He had been lucky to cut himself off he thought, suggesting that an ancient, his makers sire, was a liar was practically suicide and he actually liked living thank you very much.

Pam stared at the two vampires in front of her, eying Luna carefully before her curiosity got the better of her and she slipped into the booth opposite them.

"So…" she started. "You made Godric" she stated, Godric shaking his head in amusement at Pam's almost pathetic attempt to solve her curiosity.

"Indeed" Luna stated, tilting her head at the older looking vampire as Pam took a deep breath only for the slight hint of fairy to be detected, unaware that both Godric and Luna had known minutes beforehand that the telepath was arriving.

"Great, another night with the prude" Pam muttered to herself causing a small smile to tug at the corner of Luna's lips.

"At least I am not the only one who tiers of her presence" Luna stated, surprising Pam that the girl was actually talking to her.

She quickly smirked, watching as the young looking girl leaned against Godric in a manner that seemed to suit her physical age perfectly. It was hard to believe that such a young looking girl was so old, that she had seen so much of the world.

"It is a shame my master is so infatuated with her" Pam confirmed, knowing that Eric hated that she didn't get on with the blonde. It wasn't like he could change her distaste for the girl though, something which would never being happening. She knew it was simply a phase for her master; it wouldn't be long until he grew tired of her and moved onto another obsession.

"I find it disappointing that the civil war vampire is with her, what with considering that I know for a fact that his human wife is still alive" Luna stated causing both Godric's and Pam's eyes to widen almost comically before they managed to blank their features.

They both shared a look. _What the fuck?_

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of the twist at the end? I never held anything against Bill so I thought that since I am putting quite a bit of hate on Sookie I won't put Bill across in a bad light as well. <strong>

**Let me know what you think?**

**xxx Review xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well hello there lovelies, **

**Here is the next chapter so I hope you enjoy. Like I said this story isn't going to be long but I have a good idea of where I'm taking it so the chapters hopefully won't take long between updates. I know how much you'll are enjoying the story of which I'm glad :P**

**Anyway, thanks for the support and reviews and I hope you enjoy :P**

* * *

><p>"<em>I find it disappointing that the civil war vampire is with her, what with considering that I know for a fact that his human wife is still alive" Luna stated causing both Godric's and Pam's eyes to widen almost comically before they managed to blank their features. <em>

_They both shared a look. What the fuck?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 13<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em>My Belle<em>?" Godric whispered to her, he knew she wouldn't joke about matters such as this but he couldn't help but find himself curious.

"Yes my warrior" she smiled adoringly, the fact that they were both centre of attention not bothering either of them.

"How are you aware?" he asked, Pam listening closely as well since she was beyond curious. She didn't know where Eric had gotten to but she knew he would hate that he missed this juicy conversation.

"What that his human wife is alive?" She asked causing Godric to nod. "Simple really, you see with my age it means I have certain talents" she waved off, Godric nodding since he was aware while Pam was disappointed that it was clear Luna wasn't going to explain more.

"I do."

"Well I came across her about ten years ago I believe, strangely nice woman for a vampire and the instant I caught sight of Compton I knew immediately" she waved off, as if it was no big deal.

"Wow" Pam couldn't help but breathe, not knowing how to reply to something like that. I mean it wasn't every day that you were made aware that a vampire you knew had a vampire wife out there. It reminded her of all those human shows she had been watching lately.

Honestly, she had nothing against Bill. She thought he was a bit of a prude but other than that if he wasn't so obsessed with Sookie then she had a feeling that his dry wit would be of some amusement to her.

"Are you going to let him know?" she couldn't help but add curiously, though frowned at the thought that with Bill out of the picture she would most likely be seeing a lot more of the blonde that had just arrived at the bar looking furious. Lovely.

"No" was all Luna stated before muttering something in Godric ear which had him nodding after a few seconds.

"Eric" he breathed, Pam raising a brow before Eric was there in a flash.

His speed startled the humans surrounding the booth before they became even more enthralled, the fact that both Godric and Luna weren't physically that old didn't seem to bother them in the slightest.

"Master" Eric stated curiously, his eyes directing to Luna who was staring at him with an odd look that had him slightly unsettled.

"Luna wishes to see your basement, if that is agreeable with you" Godric explained causing Pam to smirk and Eric to look slightly taken aback before nodding with a smirk of his own.

"Of course" he replied smugly, he was quite proud of his basement after all.

"Lovely" was all Luna said before Godric flashed out of his seat and helped her up, it may have been unnecessary but it didn't change anything. He was always a gentleman around her, a trait that a lot of human males had lost nowadays.

"You will love it-" Eric trailed off as he lead Luna to the basement, Godric shaking his head but he watched her leave.

"How old is she?" Pam couldn't help but ask as soon as they were out of sight, she felt a lot more comfortable around her masters sire then she did around Luna. That girl definitely knew how to make even an old vampire seem like a child, but then again compared to her she probably was.

At her question Godric looked in her direction, taking a seat before letting a small smile appear on his lips.

"She is very old, more so than even you think" he replied cryptically, Pam rolling her eyes before sneering at a latex covered female as she tried to work up the courage to approach. It seemed that with Luna out of the picture they were trying to take the opportunity to get Godric's attention, but even Pam could see that it would be utterly pointless considering how attentive and possessive Godric seemed of his own sire. It would be suicide.

"I hate it when you're cryptic" Pam scowled causing a chuckle to burst from his lips.

"My reaction would have been better than if you would have asked Luna, she is touchy when it comes to her age" he chuckled, his smile increasing briefly when he caught discomfort flash through her eyes.

"She just looks so young" she couldn't help but comment.

"She is, but then again so am I and it doesn't change the fact I am around 2,ooo years of age" he reasoned before his eyes flickered behind her, watching as both a furious Sookie approached them and a disgruntled Bill.

Seeing his gaze shift to herself Pam looked around, her eyes narrowing at the telepath before her gaze landed on Bill. She sighed irritated, now she was feeling fucking pity for the vampire since the bloke had no idea that his human wife was alive. She hated feeling pity, such a dreadful emotion.

"Why hello there, I must say you look particularly ravishing" she purred, knowing how uncomfortable it made Sookie which was the main reason she did it. She couldn't help it, a flush working its way on the human's cheeks before she huffed and stopped in front of their booth.

"I'm not in the mood, Pam" Sookie snapped, Bill fighting the urge to roll his eyes but he managed. Didn't she understand how easily they could kill her? She wasn't exactly making protecting her easy.

"That much is obvious," Pam remarked. "So what can we do for you this time?" she continued, watching as Sookie made a move to sit next to Godric only to catch sight of the incredibly expensive looking purse. She instantly chose to sit next to Pam who was both amused and annoyed with the blondes display.

"I have a problem, and I kind of need your help" Sookie started causing Pam to roll her eyes, how surprising she thought sarcastically.

She sighed, knowing that at least Eric will be pleased, though the amusement through the bond they shared made her curious as one look at Godric told her that he was clearly paying attention to both his sires' emotions and his childes. She couldn't help but wonder what it must feel like, to be able to feel the emotions of one so old.

"What else is new?" Pam muttered before reluctantly moving up the booth to make room for the both of them, Godric watching the exchange with silence as not to get involved.

"Where's Eric?"

"He's busy at the moment" Pam stated with a wink, knowing that while Eric probably wouldn't turn down Luna it would be unlikely the girl would offer. When Eric had called her telling her when he would return he mentioned how Godric had almost ripped into him when he had eyed the auburn haired vampire.

"Doing what?" Sookie demanded, Godric being reminded of why Luna wouldn't care for the girls company. She had no patience for such demanding people, especially since she favoured taking her time with things unless under some special circumstance.

"So demanding, such a turn on" Pam couldn't help but purr, Godric shaking his head amused as the blonde flushed an even deeper shade of red.

His attention was soon drawn away from them though when he felt his maker approach, his head snapping in the direction of the back of the club as he saw his seductress walk back into the bar with Eric in toe.

"Ah, here he is" Pam smirked, having heard about how terrified Sookie was of Luna. Now this she couldn't wait to witness, hell it may even make her night if something good happened.

"Sookie, Compton" Eric greeted with a nod, for once not making a flirtatious comment to Sookie as his eyes seemed to be drawn to his maker. Pam was confused until Luna eyed Godric hungrily; flashing slight fang causing Godric's to instantly snap down with a sharp click causing Sookie to jump.

"Shit" Eric swore as he dug his hand into his back pocket and pulled out a fifty pound note, handing it over to Luna who shot him a wink and plucked it out of his fingers quick enough to cause him to jump. He scowled.

"Did you seriously bet against her, childe?" Godric asked, his tone low and husky as his hand snapped out towards Luna, effectively pulling her closer.

"I couldn't resist" he muttered as he slipped into their side of the booth, Pam instantly feeling herself curious while Godric seemed to be ravishing his makers' neck. She had to admit she was getting a little hot behind the collar at their display; she would have to find herself a girl tonight she thought with lust.

"What did you bet?" Pam asked with a raised brow, wondering why her maker had lost.

"That she could make Godric's fangs drop without touching him nor saying a word, should have known to follow my instincts" he muttered as a reply causing Luna to smirk slightly as she dragged her nails through Godric's shortly cropped hair as he worked her neck.

At this Pam couldn't help but grin at before she could mask it, she knew her maker couldn't resist a bet and it was clear that he was more than a little displeased that he had actually lost. She knew he would try and win it back, not because of the money since he had more than enough but to gain back some of his pride.

"At least you'll learn from your mistakes" Godric muttered as he let his tongue run up the length of her neck, the action having Sookie's attention as she couldn't seem to look away as Luna tilted her head to the side to give him more room to move. Neither seemed bothered with the fact that practically the entire club was watching them with unhidden hungry gazes; Eric couldn't help but smirk at how much new clientele he was going to get out of them being here.

"I will win it back, one way or another" Eric muttered under his breath, he didn't like to lose.

Godric couldn't help but shake his head at his childes comment, allowing his fangs to slightly graze his makers' throat before he retracted them. Sitting back up he pulled her onto his lap, simply wanting the touch as he couldn't help himself from running his hands over her body in a possessive manner.

"So, what can I do for you this evening Sookie?" Eric finally got down to business as he raised a brow, finally giving Sookie the chance to speak up about why she was here.

"I need your help" she stated, Eric not even bothering to stifle the urge to roll his eyes as he slouched back in his side of the booth with his arms behind his head.

"Go on" he prompted, wondering what she had gotten herself into now.

"We're having trouble with Jessica" Sookie admitted, reluctance in her tone.

"Mr Compton's childe" Godric filled Luna in when she raised a brow.

At this she had to stifle a sigh, she hated it when a maker couldn't teach and control a young vampire of theirs. It was why there was so many cases where young vampires couldn't survive for long, it annoyed her no end since it was a makers responsibility to help their childe adjust until they could survive on their own.

"Still?" Eric sighed out; this was not where he had seen his night going.

"She tried to attack someone-" Sookie started before Pam cut her off, her tone just as annoyed as Eric's had been.

"Why don't you teach her how to feed then?" she snapped. Why Bill insisted on making her mainstream was probably the key problem to not being able to do anything about it.

"She will follow my diet, Pamela" Bill spoke harshly, Luna planting the influence into a waitress to approach them since this was not how she wanted to spent her night either. It was times like this she wondered why she bothered being in anyone's presence other than her Godric's. Had it gotten to the point where she was that unsocial?

She sighed; humans and vampires alike these days were getting more and more uninteresting to her it seemed.

* * *

><p><strong>So, like?<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**a/n – Just to let you know how I love reading each and every review. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 14<strong>_

* * *

><p>Watching the nervous but excited girl approach, Eric was just about to wave her off when Luna spoke, clueing them in on the fact that she had probably glamoured the girl to approach in the first place. It wouldn't surprise him, not when that was a skill that even he was capable of.<p>

"Hey I'm Ginger, what can I get you?" Ginger stated, Godric leaning back to Luna could order.

"A large white wine, a vodka and a AB- true blood with an empty glass" Luna stated in a dismissive manner, Ginger glancing around at the others to see if they wanted anything before rushing off to get the eldest vampire her request.

"If you were a human I would have you down for an alcoholic" Pam smirked, still taken aback that the girl could consume something other than blood. She couldn't help but be jealous, any vampire would be.

"They didn't have alcohol when I was human" Luna confessed before nodding to Ginger when she came back with her drinks, the other waitresses and humans alike burning with envy and curiosity. Pam and Eric couldn't help but try and stifle a gasp, how old must she be to have been human when alcohol had not existed at all?

"That's all" Eric quickly waved off the annoying woman, Ginger quickly scurrying off with disappointment. "So, you are here because you can't control your childe?" he continued smugly as he gazed at Compton, loving that the civil war survivor wasn't looking so perfect now.

Godric was vaguely listening to the conversation but his heart wasn't in it; not when he couldn't help but stare as his mate downed the large glass of white wine in one go before shifting to straddle his waist.

Pressing her lips against his he instantly felt the sharp taste of the alcohol, knowing that nearly every vampire would be extremely envious of him at that moment as she opened her lips so he could invade her mouth with his tongue. He couldn't help but low groan, suddenly feeling his blank cotton trousers becoming too tight even if they weren't exactly tight fitting.

Pulling apart Luna let a smile grace her lips, her tongue running along her lower lip seductively in a way had had him instantly wanting to be in her wet heat, because he knew she was wet, he could smell her.

"Delicious" she winked seductively before slipping off his lap much to his annoyance, her next actions being to mix the vodka in with the true blood before trusting it into his hand. He raised a brow, wondering if it was safe to drink before shaking his head. Of course it was, he trusted her with his life after all, not to mention she didn't put a lot of alcohol in it to start with.

Returning back to the situation at hand he caught them all staring, raising a brow which quickly seemed to snap them out of it before they got back to the conversation at hand.

"I don't see how this is my problem Compton, she is your childe" Eric waved off, not interested in this problem of his at all.

"It is your fault I am in this situation" Bill snapped, remembering the time when he had no choice but to stake another vampire and send them to their final death to save his Sookie. She needed to be protected, and while he loathed himself for knowing why he was sent here he did generally care about the girl who had a place firmly in his heart.

"I wasn't the one who broke the law Compton, remember that" Eric warned, not liking the way his subordinate was talking to him. He was the vampires sheriff, he demanded respect.

While Eric, Sookie and Bill bantered back and forward with snarky comments Luna quickly found herself tiring of the whole thing. She was simple when it came down to how she wanted to spend her time and listening to two vampires and a part fae arguing was not on top of the list. She would rather be sitting with a book in her hand then be subjected to listening to this, and by Godric's slight frown she knew that he had picked up on her obvious unenjoyably mood.

"_Are you alright, my Belle?"_ Godric asked her, his language one of the oldest meaning it had died out long before Eric had been turned by him. He vaguely remembered his mother teaching it to him before he was captured. Luna was the only other vampire that he was aware of who knew of its meaning and it was nice to feel the harshly spoke words on his tongue once again and for someone to actually understand them.

"_Other than being subjected to listen to this bickering, fine"_ was all she stated as a reply causing him to internally wince. He took that as a no.

"_I admit it is slightly, unnecessary" _Godric admitted.

He wasn't fully aware of the situation but from what he could gather Compton was having trouble with his young childe who he had been forced to turn after staking another to protect his human. How Eric let this go on in his area was beyond him, but Luna was correct, it wasn't what he had expected to have to listen to when he agreed to come here with his maker.

"_Do you have your phone on you; I wish to make a call to Isabel?"_ Luna asked as she looked at her childe, seeing him nod as he slipped out his cell from his pocket and handed it over to her before gesturing for his childe to move as he slid out the booth with her behind him.

"_Let me know if she isn't coping"_ he stated causing her to nod, pressing her lips briefly against his before she was gone much to the shock and enjoyment of the customers who hadn't taken their eyes off them since they had first entered a few hours ago.

"Problem?" Eric asked, frowning at not being able to understand what they were saying since it sounded older than he was. The night he knew hadn't gone as well as he had planned, Compton having ruined it even if he got some enjoyment and amusement out of seeing the vampire so flustered.

"Nothing that cannot be sorted, have you come to an understanding?" Godric replied with a raised brow as he slipped back into the booth, taking note that Luna had taken her bag with her this time causing him to finish his drink at the extremely subtle hint.

"Eric is being unreasonable" Sookie protested with a frown, not understanding why he wouldn't help since Jessica was a vampire in his area.

"And why is that, dear?" Godric asked with a raised brow, stunning Sookie speechless for a few seconds that he had actually addressed her.

"I mean Jessica is a vampire in his area" she stated causing Eric to scoff, Godric was the one to answer though.

"That may be, but due to Mr Compton being the one to change her she is technically his" he stated causing her to frown, she could understand where he was coming from but that didn't mean she had to like it.

"I know but-"she started before she was cut off with Luna's sudden reappearance and Godric's attention was instantly drawn elsewhere much to her annoyance. She didn't voice it though, she wasn't suicidal after all and actually liked living.

"Everything alright, _my belle_?"Godric asked her, taking note of her sudden appearance.

"I will be taking my leave, be free to stay though" she stated as she handed back his phone, Godric instantly rising as soon as she had made it clear that she had no intention of staying.

"I will come" he stated.

To be perfectly honest the night hadn't been exactly enjoyable other than when he had gotten slightly frisky with his love. But having to listen to another vampires' problems on his so-called vacation was not what he enjoyed; he had enough of that in Dallas when he was in charge.

Making a move to rise from his seat he felt a hand grip his wrist, his eyes trailing to his own childe who was looking at him with a frown. He raised a brow, Eric releasing his grip when it was clear he had his attention.

"Actually Godric, I was wondering if you would stay since there is something I wish to discuss with you" Eric continued causing Godric to sigh but glance at his love only to see her gazing off into space. It wasn't until a few moments later she snapped out of it, no expression on her features as she took note of the situation before speaking.

"Stay, something has come up which requires my attention for a few days."

"Do not be vague with me, love" Godric narrowed his eyes simply, but did not raise his voice.

"You are here for a break away from politics, Godric" Luna stated simply. "I do not wish to drag you into it again."

Godric was just about to interrupt when he heard Bills sharp intake of breath. Following his gaze he simply shook his head when he saw Jessica, dressed in what he would describe as little to nothing, enter the club with a smirk.

"Perhaps you could postpone it," Godric drew his attention back to Luna.

Thinking about it she shrugged, grabbing Godric's phone out of his pocket before dashing off with the intent to phone them back and let them know that she was in no hurry. She could not deny her child anything she found.

* * *

><p><strong>I know its short but to make up for it the next chapter won't be long since as soon as I upload this one I am making a start on the next. <strong>

**Keep me in-tune to how you think it's going with a REVIEW since I love to hear if you think I am taking it in the right direction. Some more of Luna's past will be revealed soon as well. **

**Remember, REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey readers, **

**Well here's the final chapter I'm afraid, but I hope you enjoy :P**

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

* * *

><p>Luna returned to the booth with a blank expression on her face, sliding along with leather seats before returning to her previous position next to her child. She knew that what was going to occur soon was going to cause a lot more trouble than it was worth.<p>

Sighing, she shifted closer to Godric who was more than a tad pleased with her move. He liked to have her close and it delighted him when she would so openly show her affection towards him.

Eric was still refusing Sookie's and Bills request to take the difficult newborn vampire off their hands, it not being his duty after all, when he rolled his eyes as soon as he caught sight of the object of their conversation actually attempt to sneak into his bar.

Did she really think he wouldn't notice?

Shaking his head at the denseness of the child vampire, Eric turned his attention towards his child only to see her staring intently at Godric. He could see why, the pure devotion in the eyes of his maker was something he was still trying to get used to.

It only seemed to make him more curious to hear the story of how Luna became what she was, since while he had only just been clued into how his maker was changed his curiosity wasn't diminished in the slightest. He wanted to know more.

Not to mention he had to make another bet with Luna and triumph over her; he loathed losing.

Pushing away his thoughts he turned his attention back towards Compton, rolling his eyes when he took note that the civil war vampire hadn't even noticed that his childe had entered the premises.

He really was a pathetic vampire.

"Perhaps you should be more firm with her, Compton" Eric drawled as he cut off the beginnings of another one of Sookie's rants.

Bill raised a brow. "I am firm with her, it isn't my fault if the girl refuses to listen!"

"And what is your idea of being firm?" Pam sniggered. "Threaten to ground her?"

Luna shook her head in wonder when she heard Pam's question, her disbelief rising when it soon became clear that Bill had actually tried to do just that. Is this how makers were teaching their children nowadays? If so, it was truly ridiculous.

Scowling, Sookie turned her attention to Luna. "Why don't you help?"

Not believing the actual nerve of the telepath in front of her, Luna clenched her jaw as her fingers tightened their grip where her hand laid on Godric's upper thigh.

"Excuse me?"

Swallowing at the harshness of the vampires tone Sookie realised immediately that she should have just kept her mouth shut, it only being made clear the more the ancient seemed to talk.

"Why should I when I was not the one to change her? If you no longer want the responsibility then simply kill her."

Bill snapped his head up at that. "I am not going to kill her!"

"Why?" Luna raised a brow. "You don't want to kill her and yet you don't want to train her, look after her, teach her…It is your fault for wanting to turn her in the first place."

"I didn't though!" he protested loudly. "I was forced, the magister-"

"The magister may have forced you but you didn't have to agree. You could have refused, given your life for the girls, and yet you didn't."

Bill huffed, eyes narrowed, but a warning look from Godric had him reigning in his temper. He was aware that while the sheriff would give a warning when you crossed the line, his maker would not be so generous. He had seen it in front of his eyes after all to know better.

"Perhaps you should teach her better control," Pam purred.

Bill, following her line of sight, felt his eyes widen when he caught sight of Jessica looking as if she wanted to rip the throat out of a male human who was talking to her at the bar, not seemingly noticing or caring how the pure hungry in his childes eyes showed no control whatsoever.

Why did humans have to be so foolish as to play with their lives as if they were invincible?

Fighting back the urge to curse he 'called' her over to him, watching as the redheads form straightened without her consent before she found herself walking over to their booth without being able to control her reaction.

Jessica did curse when she saw her maker at the booth, her eyes narrowing as she fought the urge to tremble in fear when she caught sight of another young looking vampire staring at her blankly. She wasn't sure why she was feeling the urge to cower away like she was, especially since she highly doubted she was older than Eric.

Eric would protect her.

Bill on the other hand was furious. "What on earth are you doing here, Jessica? And what are you wearing? Do you have no shame?" he snapped as he took in the barely there outfit.

Jessica rolled her eyes, sliding into the booth with a stroppy expression. Why was he always treating her like a child? She hated it.

"I will wear what I like, and I am here because I'm bored at home!"

Luna tilted her head to the side, reminiscing about the time when she had changed Godric for the first time. He had been violent yes, but he had never been this disrespectful.

"What are you looking at?" the redhead snapped at Luna through narrowed eyes, Pam leaning forward in curiosity as she wondered what the older vampire would do in return. She hadn't had this much fun in ages.

Much to her disappointment, Luna didn't even blink but rather to stare at the blonde who had muttered under her breath about her distaste for Godric's lover. It wasn't a secret that the elder vampire detested the telepath, she had made that very clear with the snide comment ever so often, and it was obvious to all that she wouldn't exactly be rushing to the girls rescue if it was necessary.

"I would watch your temper, dear" Godric spoke calmly. "Disrespect doesn't become you."

Sookie huffed at that, but knew he was correct. Her gran would be rolling in her grave if she had heard her speaking in such a tone, and she really needed to remember that muttering under her breath could be heard just as clearly by vampires as if she had shouted it out loud.

"I'm sorry," she confessed. "But Bill is really trying and-"

"He isn't" Luna shook her head, her thick curls bouncing ever so slightly with the movement. "If he were really trying then you wouldn't be in this situation."

Sookie pursed her lips, fighting the urge to go all Stackhouse on the other female.

She was fully aware that she wouldn't be the victor.

Jessica meanwhile didn't take long before she clicked onto the fact that they were talking about her as if she wasn't even there. It pissed her off.

"Look," she snipped out. "Can you just all fuck off for a-"

"Watch your tone," Bill cut her off with a scold, Luna simply staring as the girl rambled on as if she hadn't been interrupted by her maker. Is that really what Bill called trying?

"Perhaps we could help," Luna heard her own childe mutter under his breath. She could see Eric tilt his head to the side, a look of mild frustration on his features when he realised that even his thousand year old hearing couldn't pick up on his makers words.

"Why?" she raised a brow.

Godric pondered it for a few moments, knowing that while it wouldn't be hard to convince his maker he had to be careful with how he approached the situation. While he himself could help, he didn't have the…animalistic nature necessary to be as firm as the girl obviously needed.

"It would make the evening more interesting, would it not?" he appealed to her easily distracted nature.

Luna hummed at the thought, it _would_ make her day seem somewhat more interesting she supposed, even if it was only slightly.

She nodded once, turning her attention back to the conversation at hand before directing her question towards Bill.

"Do you wish for me to show you how to control her?" she allowed her lips to curl into a smile which should have been warning enough.

Bill was desperate enough to barely think twice before he nodded, knowing that unless he did get his child under control Jessica would end up doing something which would have his head.

Luna didn't move until Jessica started screeching when Bill reminded her that she had been told to stay at home, Eric scowling when her loud yells caused a distraction in his club but otherwise he remained unmoving. He much like Pam were curious as to how Luna would react.

"You know," Luna started conversationally when she heard yet another curse fall from the girls mouth. It instantly had Jessica's attention, especially since she hadn't heard the even younger looking female speak until that exact moment. "If you were my child, I would rip out your tongue so you couldn't use such language."

Not believing her to be serious she scoffed, "well it's lucky I'm not then isn't it."

Luna smirked. "Ah, but you see I am old enough that I tend to still follow the old rules of our kind if you will. Did you know, that it wasn't until the last few hundred years, that rightfully I could rip you apart for disrespecting me?"

Pam glanced at Eric, watching him nod his confirmation that what Luna had spoken was indeed correct. It actually made him feel slightly smug that finally his impressive age meant that he was able to know more than others again for a change.

Being around his maker and Luna seemed to make him feel pathetically weak. He didn't like it, not even in the slightest.

Jessica swallowed, getting clued in on the fact the girl in front of her was _extremely_ old. "It's a good thing the rules were changed then."

Sensing her discomfort Luna allowed herself to smile, baring her pearly white teeth as she crossed on leg over the other in a relaxed but confident posture. "Ah, but you see with age comes many perks. For example, if I were to stake you, right here and now, the magister is unlikely to punish me."

"Why?" it was Eric who asked that question, since he had unfortunately had to deal with the ugly bloke and he had to admit it was not an comfortable experience in the slightest.

"Me and the magister go quite the way back, I make myself available when a new vampire of a certain authority becomes known. Works in my favour I find."

Eric knew there was more to it than that but he didn't push, not when his own thoughts were whirling. He knew how incredibly manipulative and tactical her reasoning was, and clearly she had either power, respect or dirt on the magister to get him to so easily bend to her will without so much as a fight.

It only seemed to increase his steadily rising curiosity and respect.

The silence in the booth seemed to stretch out until Jessica decided to push her luck, telling herself that Bill, Eric and Pam would protect her if it came down to it. But she was stick of being treated as if she was weak, especially by a vampire who looked barely in her teens!

"You know what you fuckin-"

The next thing Jessica was aware of she was crying out in pain, sharp nails digging into her scalp as she was roughly pulled from the booth before anyone with the exception of Godric knew what was happening.

Ignoring the squirming female in her grasp, Luna stood gracefully from the booth, directing her attention towards a taken aback Bill.

"Now," she started in a matter-of-fact manner. "Since you are not educated in the way to correctly discipline an out of control newborn I will be gracious enough to share my knowledge with you."

Bill simply stared, his reaction the exact opposite to Pam who was staring excitedly at what was occurring in front of her. She was suddenly all too glad she agreed to arrive earlier than she had first planned tonight.

"Is this how you trained Godric?" she asked curiously, Godric shaking his head in amusement while Luna snorted.

"No, I simply let Godric run his course if you will. He was fascinating to watch, so unforgiving and animalistic. It was what made me first see him in a sexual light rather than simply a platonic relationship between a maker and a child."

Hearing a particular loud screech, Luna roughly ripped a handful of hair from Jessica's head, hearing her scream out in outrage before Luna had reaffirmed her grip on the bright curls as if she hadn't moved in the first place.

"So, you didn't view Godric as a lover when your first changed him?" Pam asked curiously, not having expected the opportunity to ask questions.

Luna shook her head thoughtfully, "it had not crossed my mind until I saw him naked for the first time."

Sookie flushed deeply at that, Eric smirking at her reaction while Godric simply shook his head in amusement. Luna didn't let up.

"He was a beautifully sculptured sight, his background as a manual labourer giving him a very alluring appearance. Not to mention when I first saw the size of his co-" was all she got out before Sookie had another coughing fit causing Pam to cackle in amusement.

Bill, however, was still staring at Jessica, taking note of how every time she made an effort to escape or move away then the ancient vampire would simply cause the girl pain. He was conflicted, wanting to help Jessica as she was his childe and it was his duty to do so, but not wanting to interfere. If he didn't get her under control he knew things were going to get ugly very quickly.

Eric cleared his throat. "While this scene is doing wonders for my business, perhaps we should take this to my office?" he suggested lazily when he took note of the attention they seemed to have gathered.

Agreeing wholeheartedly, Godric gracefully rose from the booth before holding his hand out towards his lover, watching as his maker released the newly changed female before roughly shoving her in the direction of the office.

"Walk!"

Feeling compelled to do just that Jessica followed Eric nervously, rubbing her head before scowling when her fingers coated in the deep red liquid she instantly recognised as her own blood.

As soon as the office door was shut Pam smirked as she caught sight of the redheads nervous expression, not caring if her excitement was present on her features. The last few decades had been dull to say the least, but now her makers own creator along with Luna were present things had started to get a whole lot more interesting.

Taking a seat on the leather sofa along with her Godric, Luna simply stared blankly as she took in the office. It was neat she observed, taking in the events present on the calendar before rolling her eyes when she took note of the Queens next celebration date. She had been to one once, it was over extravagant to the point it looked incredibly cheap. Sophie Anne wasn't known for budgeting after all.

Perhaps she should.

Gathering up her nerve, Pam flicked her hair over her shoulder before looking towards what she considered her new role-model. She really wished that Eric would be able to convince the two to stick around for a while longer; she hadn't had this much fun in a long time.

"So Luna," she started. "Did Godric used to be like Jessica when you turned him?" she asked, hoping she wasn't over stepping her bounds.

Much to her relief, Luna merely smiled as she let her fingers caress her childes cheek in an affectionate manner. "He was never disrespectful, angry yes, but he always held some respect towards me."

"You see Pamela," Godric continued. "It is different when you change a human with the intent to keep them as a lover, or a mate as it is sometimes referred to. Our kind can be needy creatures when you think of it; blood, sex and power."

Pam nodded, waiting for him to excaudate further.

"With Compton, he didn't wish to change Jessica so clearly there is no physical relationship or even desire for each other's company. However, taking that into account while sex and comfort cannot be used as a control method, punishment normally takes its place."

Jessica seemed to grow fearful at that, the fact Godric only spoke in a soft tone not lessening her emotions in the slightest.

Pam grinned. "So, your saying that Jessica should be punished?"

Godric shook his head, relaxing back against the leather as he tried not to wrinkle his nose at the light scent of the arousal of a human female. Clearly his childe didn't simply use his office for work it seemed.

"That is more Luna's area of expertise," he winked.

Luna smirked at that, running her fingers through his shortly cropped hair before turning her attention to Bill. "Like I said previously, I think that you need to be firmer with Jessica then you have been."

"Fuck you bitch!"

Jessica's furious shout provided the perfect opportunity to show exactly what she meant, slowly rising from the couch only to have Jessica bend over the desk with enough ease that even Jessica's struggles didn't seem to hinder her movements in the slightest.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!"

Bill simply stared open mouthed before he rapidly shook his head.

"I don't think-I don't think you should do that" Sookie stuttered out. "Her father used to belt her when she was younger."

Luna raised a brow at that, "interesting."

Tilting her head to the side she debated on her next move, ignoring the girls loud screeches as if it meant nothing to her. Truthfully it didn't, she had witnessed a lot of pain over the years and so at the present time it was hard to come across something that actually affected her, let alone deeply enough to influence the way she acted.

The next thing Jessica knew a pair of fangs were imbedded firmly in her neck, the agony of it making her muscles seize up before she gasped out a pain filled gasp that had her whole body convulsing.

She was vaguely aware of the sound of Sookie screaming, of Pam questioning Godric as if she wasn't being attacked right in front of their eyes. It made her feel sick, that she hadn't gained their respect enough for them to help her out in the least.

Maybe she should start acting less like a child. ..

As soon as that thought crossed her mind she sighed out in relief when she felt the fangs remove from her neck, the sensation of pain dissolving almost instantly, leaving nothing more than a slightly dull ache.

It was then Jessica realised as she slumped against the desk that the other vampire hadn't actually taken any blood, scaring her with how much Luna could make someone suffer if she so desired.

She was uncomfortable with the thought that the girl hadn't bitten her as painfully as she was capable of doing.

Stepping away Luna stared at Jessica as she pulled herself together, immediately rushing to Bills arms the moment she had regained control over her limbs. She could sense how shocked the civil war vampire was, almost instinctively pushing Sookie to the side to take care of his childe like he should.

Luna nodded her approval.

Returning her attention to her maker she smiled genuinely. "Perhaps our time here will not be so disappointing."

When she felt the sensation of the persistent lips on her own she couldn't help but grin, knowing that now she had her child back nothing was going to get in the way of her making sure he stayed with her forever.

As long as she was with him and he with her nothing else in the world mattered.

He was the reason she remained living after all.

He was hers.

* * *

><p><strong>FINISHED<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I hadn't planned to finish it so soon but I have to be honest that I lost some of the spark I first held for the story, but I refused to simply abandon it so I told myself to simply get a longer chapter up and tie up the end. <strong>

**Sorry to disappoint but I want to thank you for all of you who supported the making of this story. **

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Thanks again, **

**xxx**


End file.
